<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wing &amp; Flame by Candleinthevoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556558">Wing &amp; Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candleinthevoid/pseuds/Candleinthevoid'>Candleinthevoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candleinthevoid/pseuds/Candleinthevoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hazbin Hotel was a failure, that's all there was to it. Some things aren't just meant to be, and ya gotta just get up and move on. Find a way, no matter how hard things get, to find a way to make things work. This story is a tale about the struggles of Husker and Angel Dust, living together in this little dark world where the Hazbin Hotel was not a success over the course of its short life. No redemption had been found and no soul made it to heaven, things just didn't go to plan. Through struggle and hardship, Angel Dust and Husk try to deal with living this new life the best they can. Through unexpected bumps, and depression, anxiety, and overall dread of succumbing to the weight of their lives, they work to get through it. But one particular bump may prove to be too much to deal with as the past comes to haunt the two struggling demons. Even if they have each other in their hearts.</p><p>I hope you enjoy, and I will be sure to update as regularly as I can!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A year. One measly, pathetic, year. That’s all that damned hotel could manage to stay open for. Despite the very best effort of the princess… Or, hey, maybe even soon-to-be queen ever since she returned to the grand royal life of Hell’s ruling class, she had failed to grant souls redemption. Throughout Charlie’s many little projects and hospitalities and kindnesses, even her generosity, it all came out to be fer nothin’. Months later? Everyone pretty much went their separate ways. Charlie went back to her ma and pop. I think Vaggie and her had a bit of a breakup… And as for me, my time with Alastor was up and spent. And he went right on back to his old stomping grounds to lure more unfortunate souls into bargains they’d doom themselves to cashing out forever. Guess I was lucky. If you’d call it luck. So, Angel approached me and-”</p><p>A snore cut through to Husk in the air right beside him. Husker’s vision refocused from gazing off into the space of the neon signs just outside the little side-street pub to the bar again, seeing the demon he was telling the story to had fallen long asleep before he even made it to the end completely. Husk let out a little grumble and shook his head, continuing to wash out the inside of a glass. Just him and that guy. Always empty here this kind of night. He figured he’d like the job, since it was a shitty little make-nothing place where his boss could do his dirty work and private meetings, and not get that many customers. But honestly? A part of him always knew he’d miss the people. None of the other places he worked shifts at had much people either. He just didn’t have the appeal for the better joints anymore. Too much damn losses. Stroke a bad luck. And what’s good about this cat without his luck? He missed the company of even Alastor, and Niffty too, he started to think. Or maybe that was just the beers and wines and whiskeys and shots he’s been sampling for himself all evening that was thinking for him. Maybe both. Didn’t matter. Husker sighed and set down the shot glass he’d been cleaning. </p><p>The feline was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white button up t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and slightly wrinkled, torn, and cut from a few bar fights here and there. Rowdy patrons pissed about stupid shit. “If you don’t like the prices, go elsewhere!” Husk always said. Never ended well. He also had a black and red striped vest buttoned up over it. And of course, fancy dress shoes to boot. Not the most expensive kind. All they had to be was black and shiny to Husk. He was not gonna go waste hundreds of bucks on glamorous bullshit when it all did the same fucking thing. He walked around the bar after setting the glass down and turned the lights on off. Only the glow of the neon lights remained coming in from the outside, giving the drunken shithead lounging on the bar a more cozier rest as his face relaxed on that wooden polish. Husk, without a shred of hesitation reached into his jacket pocket and eased out a wallet. 10… 30… 50… 70. 70-1-2-3-4… 74 bucks. All he had. Husker sighed. That’d have to work. Better haul than usual anyways. Not enough for the usual shit but it’d be fine. It’d all be fine, he told himself.</p><p>With the money tucked away into his shirt pocket, he stepped on out leaving the wallet on the bar in front of the drunken demon, and slid out his cellphone, starting to type off a text to the contact “Angel” under his messages. He still somehow could manage to type perfectly despite being wasted. Lots of practice, of course.</p><p>“Hey. On my way home. When you get back from work, bring milk and butter. We’re out.” And that was all. Husk inhaled the cold night air and waited beside the street, tucking his phone away and hailed a cab. As he eased on into the backseat and paid up front, Husk’s eyes trailed out the window to Hell’s distant city skylines as he zoomed across the highway. Even the worst of places people could be in had beauty to them. Husk had to admit. It was even more pretty when Husk could just rest his heavy head, let the dizzying world just be still for a few, precious moments...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The drive was about as long as it usually was. The taxi drove off into the night loudly, its engine’s roar heard at a distance down the streets beyond. Husk took a deep breath, gazing at their large apartment building. Slums of hell had a lotta people up in here packed and boxed like sardines in these shitty, seedy apartments but… Had to make do. After the most recent extermination though… Lotsa vacancies. He marched across the street and into the main lobby quietly. He walked past the sleeping desk lady. Old soul, old demon. You didn’t much see people like her down in Hell. Most demons had a degree of youth and fiery, passionate essences that proved to be ageless when forging their general demonic body. But… She was different. Didn’t really care for any of that. Husk never knew her name, and she didn’t talk much, but she provided decent enough help gettin’ people the rooms they needed and even gave Husk and everyone else a patient smile coming in and out.</p><p>Some people really make ya wonder how they ended up down here anyways. If it was right for ‘em to have to suffer like this. Was a few mistakes really supposed to damn everyone to this same shithole? Didn’t matter. Husk walked up to her desk, being quiet as can be with each step and pulled out a fiver, slipping it into the little tip jar… Then, deciding it’d be better to just put it under her keyboard. She’d find it that way, and it’d be less likely to be stolen. At that, Husk turned and moved back to the elevators. He called an elevator, wincing at the ding bouncing around in his inebriated head, and shuffled on in, hitting the 7 button and had risen up to the floor slowly. Always his lucky number. The elevator music and the bright lights were starting to give him a migraine. A faint buzzing in his ear as Husk just clenched his jaw and carried himself forward. Upon reaching their apartment door, Husker paused, reaching for his keys and started jostling them in the shoddy lock. He twisted and turned with minor difficulty, and headed on inside, shutting and locking it behind him. </p><p>Husker let out a little sigh, shoes being pushed and kicked off his feet carelessly beside the door on a small rug. He called out into the house casually his slur coming out only a touch, starting to unbutton his vest. “Angel, I’m home. Ya get the damn stuff I asked?”</p><p>Once his vest was off, he walked on over to the fridge, in the Light-less apartment and had pulled open the fridge. His eyes narrowed at the light washing over him, but more so at the fact that the fridge was still in its mostly barren state of nothing he’d asked. Again. For the 3rd week in a row. Husker groaned and rubbed over his face, claws sliding harmlessly through his fur and eyebrows in annoyance, and of course, the growing migraine didn’t help. “ANGEL! The fuck did I ask, I have to buy it again? When did I become the fuckin’ grocery jockey?” He shut the fridge door firmly and lifted his head up, looking around the dark apartment once more. Living room… Barren, just its same, usual, messy assortment of magazines, newspaper clippings for jobs, and junk food here and there. Not a response again… Husker frowned and left the small kitchen, starting to wade on through to the dark, light-less apartment, and thank god for that. But he did see the little christmas lights that served as Angel’s choice of primary, consistent lighting on… He walked up to his door and went to start knocking it heavily. “Angel…” He said, in a low, annoyed growl… “If you don’t open this fuckin’ door, I swear to-”</p><p>But as he had thrust his fist against it for the first knock, it creaked on open, rather slowly, getting caught on something on the other side…</p><p>Husker paused, then pushed the door to Angel’s bedroom open with some minor effort. His eyes were low to the ground to see the cause of the snag, and to be slightly less annoyed by the glinting christmas lights from bearing down on his senses too hard from above in the dimly lit room. The snag was a red glittery dress. Probably from a while ago by the state of it… He lifted his head up to the room and saw a dark, lanky figure in the center of the room. White fur was illuminated by the multi-colored lights around the room… Along with white powder strewn across a flat side of an empty suitcase. Messily arranged in lines, partially broken here and there from being snorted with less and less grace. Husker gazed up the gaunt, hunched-over form and was about to speak until Angel lifted his head up. Pink, heterochromatic eyes added color to himself, for a lot of it seemed to be gone from him at the moment sitting near the center of the room. And overall… Dirtier than usual. That glow, that care, that glamorous passion, had done a lot of fading away in the past few days… Or… Weeks, months, perhaps even, but Husk never cared to pay attention to it till now. Angel smiled.</p><p>“Heyyyyy Husky..! Heh, sorry, I, uh… Man, I heard ya yellin’, but… Just hurt t’hear. Ringing, lotsa ringing. Don’t know what ya said. How ya doin’ babe..?”</p><p>“You’re high…” Husk said, stepping closer to the center of the room, looking over the lines on the suitcase… “On some pretty good shit too… -Expensive- shit.”</p><p>Angel chuckled weakly, nodding. “Mmmmmmhm. Only the best for Angel Dust…! Hehehe.” He sighed fondly, shrugging his hands in the air carelessly, then leaned in to take another line if he could. Husker spoke. Trying not to slur, now that he had more pressing concerns… “Angel… Where’s all your money been going? Why haven’t you been gettin’ shit? I leave you alone every fuckin day and instead of takin your turn to make sure the fridge is stocked every damn month, and you-”</p><p>Angel slammed his hands on the suitcase, grinning and chuckling in wearily expressed mirth. “COKE. AND CUZ I DON’T -HAVE- MONEY HUSKY.” He shouted, flashing a large, strained grin on his face. “I HAVEN’T, HAD, MONEY, TO BUY ‘SHIT.’ YOU HEAR ME? NOT A DAMN THING!” His eyes, somewhat bloodshot and beginning to dampen lowered down to the suitcase and his lips quivered. Tears began to form and start to slide out his cheeks up to Husker as he spoke. “I… I h-haven’t h-h-had anything, but sh-shakes… Chills… And emptiness. That I just need t’get rid of, ya know?“ Angel’s arms tightened further around himself, his claws even digging into his arms a bit. He let out a weeping laugh of misery. “Y-you know how m-many times I w-w-want t-to go-g-go back to Val? HUH, HUSK?! Then as if that ain’t bad enough, I feel these f-f-fuckin spiders crawlin’ all over my skin, tingling to m-my core, and digs deep i-into m-m-me… And yet, Its n-nothin’ like feeling him slide a finger slide down y-you’re shoulder and back…”</p><p>He hunched over, leaning into the suitcase and resting his head and scraggly head of hair onto the suitcase. Powder getting in his hair easily. Just needed somewhere to rest his head. White, faded pink hair sprawled all over the top of it. </p><p>“And t-to s-s-stand out there… In the f-fucking street… And h-him every now n then… Just drive on by… And stop, t-to pop t-that f-f-fuckin’ door o-open and just wait… Just f-fuckin sit there, engine rumblin’, waitin’ watching me, for about a minute or two, u-until drivin right off again… Still havin’ that d-damn smile… K-knowing one, FUCKIN day… I’ll slide on right beside him again… Is… HELL. So no, I don’t h-have your damn MILK, kitty…”</p><p>Angel’s tears weren’t the only thing dripping down to that table. Sweat, and a cold one at that, was also dripping off of him to the floor below. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking after shouting at Husk like that, no matter how tightly he had gripped at his own arms. </p><p>Husker had been stiff as a statue, for the most part, during that. He walked on past Angel and over to the small, cracked window by Angel’s messy bed. Blankets scattered without a care throughout it. A ton of pillows and blankets, some even kicked off to the floor beside the bed or off to a lonely corner. Husk’s eyes gazed out the window, a hand rested on the sill, staying silent for a moment as he had seemingly thought to himself.</p><p>Angel spoke up again. His voice weak, shuddering, trying not to strain himself. Feeling his heart rock against his chest with each strained thud. “I-I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Why do ya do this to yaself..?” Husker’s voice spoke quietly, a far cry from the embittered, slurred speech before. Husk’s head leaned against the cool window now, mimicking the effect of an ice pack just enough for the migraine that had been coming on ever since he got here. Doing a good job of restraining himself the best that he could. Trying to continue to speak evenly...</p><p>“We can’t do this, Angel. I can’t do this… I can’t…” His head was pushed into the glass harder, closing his eyes, feeling something stir in his guts, and it was a bit more than the liquor. He knew it. “After this, I don’t got shit Angel. Less than a 100, after rent. And you know damn well I won’t be able to get money alone to pay for fuckin’ everything…” He departed from the window, starting to pace back and forth from the window to the door, passing Angel in between. “I work. All fuckin’ day… Bar from bar, scrapin’ together what I can, and for months you’re here, for months, and you don’t tell me you don’t have a job?” His voice was restrained, clearly trying to be kept sober and calm as can be, but it was clearly teeming with disappointment and frustration to Angel’s ears... His palm kept nursing the aching, throbbing pain in his head, biting back the emotions swelling up in him as Angel lifted his hands up in the air in a heartless shrug and began to respond.</p><p>“Well, shit, sorrrrrrrrr-y kitty cat. I was a little bit feelin’ like a total waste of space knowing that I’m, at the end of the day, always some toy an’ object for people t’fuckin use and abuse to get their kicks off. I’m a target dummy, I’m a slutty little feminine boy, I’m a doting, innocent goddamn princess.” He thumped his hands down and sprawled them out across the table gently, brushing away some of the white dust off onto the carpet, resting his head on his arm watching Husker’s tail go to and fro in his darkened vision. His speech starting to slur and draw out longer. “I’m nuttin’ but what people want me to be, and hey, maybe that’s all I am. A buncha masks.”</p><p>Husker stopped in place, pausing for a moment. His head hung and dipping somewhat. Angel just started to lift his head up as suddenly, he knelt down to Angel’s level, and lifted his eyes up to him. “So we’re fucked, that’s it, I’m sorry, can’t do--”</p><p>Angel lifted his head up to Husker and cut off with a small gasp. Husker was looking to Angel directly, eye contact and all, and his eyes were shimmering with tears. Wetness stained the fur down his cheeks. Yellow eyes glimmered with the pure strain, exhaustion, and hopelessness, and the sudden, out of nowhere look from Husk would’ve made anyone pause, no matter how high they were. His lips parted and he began to speak somberly with his deep tone cracked, and trying not to break into a sob. </p><p>“...I can’t do this Angel.” He started, lips trembling, his golden, tearful gaze looking down to the space between them. “I can’t come home, after however many hours, every day to see you like this. You think I didn’t know you were struggling? Well, I did. And I tried to be strong, and supportive, and… Whatever the f-fuck else I’m s’posed to be. I just… Keep my distance, and keep on goin’, to keep whatever the fuck we’re doing afloat because we got NOTHING. ELSE.”</p><p>His eyes closed. More tears poured out from the corners of his eyes. Angels hand twitched, as he too, looked down, and began to feel the onset of tears in his bloodshot eyes…</p><p>“I j-just sit there and respect your boundaries cuz I know damn w-well you don’t like to fuckin’ talk about it, but to come home every fuckin’ day and just see you crumpled up on your phone or just laying there high or just sleeping away your fuckin feelings and I can’t do anything about it is the fuckin worst, o-okay? It’s the worst, and I can’t fuckin’ do it on top of all the fuckin money we don’t h-have, the b-bills w-w-we gotta pay, the… The fuckin… Food… We gotta get… I… I c-can’t fuckin… Goddamn it, Angel, why couldn’t ya just fuckin’ tell me, just fuckin’ have t-told me, we’re fucked, we’re fucked, y-you said it right..? Just gotta, drink up the rest of our shit till we get e-evicted… I… W-we…”</p><p>He was cracking. Husker broke from his statement and just fell fully to his knees, hands planting and covering his face as he started to cry right beside Angel on the floor. Sob. His weeping, so full of pain filled the bedroom and the apartment as a whole. Angel just sitting there, stunned, a face of horror on him as he looked down at his hands, tears streaming down his own hands. How… How did it get this far? How could he… Do this? Husk cashed in all the favors he could with Alastor to help Angel and him move away from that part of pentagram city entirely after the hotel crashed… Everything they had, to help him, and he felt too haunted, too fearful to realize the risk he was taking too… Self-realization washed over Angel amidst the pained cries of Husker before him.</p><p>Angel swallowed and reached a hand forward. His fingers started to slide onto the fur of his shoulder, as Husker suddenly tugged away, turning the other direction, hands falling to the floor to keep him steady. “D-don’t fuckin’ touch m-me…” His voice growled shakily. Clutching at his head with one hand afterwards and letting out a shuddering whine of pain… Angel began to speak, his hand withdrawn, but still in the air, and despite his tears, he tried to still his voice to be the strong one now.</p><p>“Husk… I… I’m so sorry. I had no idea you… You felt like that, I woulda… I just…” Angel exhaled slowly, and took in a deep breath, fighting the clawing ideas of doubt and fear in the corners of his mind, shoving them away. He had to. Had to. “Y-you can do this… WE can do this… I… -We- can do this… I… I… I’m sorry. I want to do better, and… And I will, I… There’s a gig… I can do. I just… I need 100. That’s it. It’ll g-get us way more though. Alright? The skeezy owner of the club is like… Famous and for some… Cheap street trash, as h-he put it, I’d need to pay him 100 f-for the privilege, b-but like… The place tips real good, I hear, s-so like… If I can do it, and work my… Ass off, it… It would get us through the next month, surely, w-with what you’re earnin’? It would!” Angel forced a smile.</p><p>“It’s a shot, alright? I… I c-can’t sit here all day, feelin’ bad for myself… When you’ve done so much and done everythin’ to help me as ya have Husky, and… While… While I wonder why you’d… Waste ya time on me I can’t let that get in the way of what we gotta do, t-together, okay? I’m sorry. And… I think this can make it up and even, maybe even beyond even.” Angel concluded, exhaling shakily, hands resting on the table, and looking to Husk as his sobbing had slowed to a mere, quiet sniffling. He lifted his head up, looking over to Angel, shimmering golden eyes looking to him with strained hope. “Y-you’re not m-messin’ around..?” He had asked, eyes stained with the vast amount of tears, trembling somewhat, clawed hands pushed up against his forehead, nursing the oncoming migraine and dealing with the sudden spike of fragility that had shook him to the core. </p><p>Angel nodded his head. “Y-yeah, Husk, I… I am. I… I promise, I’m gonna try t’do better.” He reached out again, and tried to place a hand on his shoulder, trembling, his own tears wiped on his hands visible. And as soon as Angel’s hand slid onto Husk’s shoulder, the feline had turned and leaned forward into Angel, burying his head into the cleft between his chest and his shoulder and wrapping his arms and wing forward and around Angel. Angel exhaled slowly as he had felt his feathery embrace suddenly wrap around him as the cat leaned into and hugged him. Angel’s breath had been shaky, fragile, but he wrapped both sets of his arms around Husk in return. Husk’s body had leaned heavily, his warmth slumping into him wholly as he clearly was straining to not cry again. Angel took another breath, his caring instincts truly flaring right back up. His hand had reached up and began to drag and pet across his ears, down to his neck, and repeating again from the top of his head.</p><p>“I-it hurts… My head… All this… I tried.. I can’t do it alone…” He muttered into his chest. Cradled with him in the dimly lit room, tail sliding around to wrap around him.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry I left ya to do it alone… I’m gonna make it right… It’ll be okay… We’ll be alright. We’ll make it, I promise this gigs good for it. We’ll make bank if ya give me that lil tip ya made today, okay..?” Angel whispered these words of apology genuinely. Leaning down to cup his cheek into his hands and had scooped it up, tilting his face up from his chest to him. Looking into those pain filled eyes once more. He wasn’t high… That was real. Too real…</p><p>“I promise, okay..? We’ll get through t-this…” He nodded slowly in Angel’s hand, and leaned into him once again… Angel wrapped his arms around him and exhaled slowly. Starting to feel the cold sweat coming on, brought on by his high… But… Found warmth in Husker fully wrapping himself around Angel, and leaning into him. He could just manage to find himself leaning over Husker and resting his head into his shoulder as well. Draping his weary eyes shut as he hugged him… Continuing to speak intermittently between gentle caressing, ear-scratches, and pets, to help soothe him. </p><p>“I promise… You aren’t alone… I promise, we will get through this. I promise. I promise.” Husk easily had fallen asleep after hearing those words spill into his ears… Soothed and letting out a gentle purr, as his reddened, tear-stained eyes shut and he rested against Angel’s form. Angel had let out a slow sigh, his eyes fluttering open, feeling light-headed, and continuing to use Husk’s fuzzy, warm body for supporting him. But, that didn’t mean his head weren’t full of thoughts. He really did make a mistake… Letting Husk start to think he was in this alone. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right to just… Have a friend sit there every day not knowing how to help, feeling like they gotta carry the whole world to impress you. He meant it. Deep down… He did. He’d make this work… He had shook off another cold chill… And leaned down… Whispering softly into Husk’s sleeping ear. “I… I love you Husky. You aren’t alone. Don’t forget it. I’m going to make this right. WE, both of us, are gonna be okay… I’ll do anything for it. You… You deserve… So much better. Than bein’ with me… Goodnight... “</p><p>Angel tilted his head and nestled into their little… rested hug into one another, deciding to make things at least a bit more comfy by leaning their bodies into the suitcase somewhat. At least for something to lean their intoxicated bodies against. And with that… Angel too, finally began to fall asleep. Eyes falling heavy, and his vision fading, with the gentle city light outside kissing him goodnight.. Sending him into a quiet, peaceful sleep, that he hasn’t had for too damn long. His hands still wrapped around Husker in warm, kindred embrace. Protectively. Fondly. Fondly with feelings he hoped Husk shared, but… Again. It wasn’t fair or right to ask. </p><p>It wasn’t fair to have someone broken to love someone else who was broken. You can’t fix that. It wasn’t right. And you should make somebody else feel complete, Angel thought. But it didn’t mean he didn’t truly wish it… And care for him, regardless… With those thoughts and more. Warm, murky, nonsensical dreams claimed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Skin & Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some things are too good to be true. When things are just looking up, Angel deals with some unforeseen consequences. And they may be more dire than he ever could have thought of. Which pushes him to some drastic action he's never considered before.  Read on to find out and I hope you enjoy! Updates will be continuing to be regular for the foreseeable future!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, it was Husk who was sleeping long into the early afternoon. And when he woke, he was laid down on Angel’s bed, tucked into blankets, and feeling a headache that was all too familiar from several nights drinking in excess. The splitting pain and piercing ringing in his ears made Husker rise instantly, groaning and shuffling up onto his arms, wings extending and pushing the blankets off of him. He was still in his work clothes even from last night, all wrinkled and out of shape. A setting sun had been gleaming in through the windows. He’d slept through the whole damn day, it was already afternoon again. Probably for the best. What the hell happened last night? With the pain and every other kind of ache he was feeling it was hard to remember fully for the moment, but he had felt something fall into his lap. He looked down and straightened out to see a half-folded up piece of paper right in his lap. This… He looked up and around, eyes wincing tighter at the light coming in through the window mainly, but looking up to the christmas lights lining the ceiling. Angel’s room. And then it clicked… Everything that happened last night. Husker exhaled slowly and had looked down again, immediately beginning to open the little note. “Goddamnit... “</p><p>Dread filled him realizing all he let out, as he started to read the written words left by Angel.</p><p>“Hey Husky. Yer gonna be asleep a while, and I can get over a high better than a hangover. Probs the same for you, eh? Anyways… I’m off gettin’ things ready and set up for the show. Gotta mooch on the organizer, tilt somethings my way, ya know how it is… But what I said last night? I meant it. Imma do this and Imma start helpin’ you. You ain’t alone… We in this together. And Imma show you I care too. Just like… Just like ya showed me. And… Hey, I ain’t fearin’ this is the end o’ nothin, but it’s just easier to write on paper so ya don’t scoff in my face. I always had a soft spot for ya kitty. And I’m sorry I ain’t good at showin’ it. Even if ya hate hearin’ that, I’m glad I wrote it down here. See ya tonight.</p><p>~Angel”</p><p>Husker exhaled slowly, frowning… His clawed hand slowly lifted and folded shut the little note as he rose up and walked out of the room, straight to the shower. His clothes pulled off sluggishly, and were discarded lazily on the floor. The shower turned on and cranked left to make it as cold as could be. And in he went, just planting himself under the cold torrent of water in the dark, unlit bathroom so his migraine didn’t cut in deeper from the light. Husker’s eyes draped shut, as his forehead rested up against the shower wall. He stood there, quietly, settling into the feeling of water travelling down his neck and back. In between the creases of his wings, along the feathers, and down over his tail. Coursing along and over his body like a cold, wet blanket. </p><p>He always had a soft spot for him?</p><p>Husker’s gradually sobering mind had been struggling to process that. His figure stood bare and naked leaning against the wall, his head pressing harder into the tiles. Why would he have a soft spot? Why did he care last night? Why did he bother giving a damn about Husk being weak for a minute? He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve to be coddled and held like that by those four warm, tender hands… Gliding along his fur, over his ears, along his neck. He didn’t deserve to hear Angel whispering those nurturing, sweet compassions to calm down the eruption of so much existential fear, monetary anxieties, and genuine hopelessness. The memories become more lucid under the bitter, cold stream clearing the fog in his head. He didn’t deserve any of it and yet he got it because Angel really thought otherwise. Angel really was a crackhead… Or he meant every single word on that damn note. Either way… It really gave him yet another feeling in his gut, in his heart this time. Just like last night, except… It wasn’t one of any of the feelings of dread before. He could feel warmth despite the frigid waters pouring onto him. An air of growing fondness that filled his lungs more and more with each breath in and out as if he took a big drag of some Cupid-themed cigarette.</p><p>“...Goddamnit.” His hand slid down off the wall and into his face, rubbing into his forehead and eyes. These thoughts were as sober as they could be now, and that made it harder. Because these were real. And they weren’t going to go away any time soon, he could already tell. Husker’s head turned and faced up towards the cold stream. Water dripped off of him, pouring off his face, eyebrows, and to his chin, onto his chest. Fur dampening and flattening as it all poured over him. Husker let out another exhale. “You really don’t know what you’re getting yourself into Angel… A shit ton of regret.” He had reached forward and tightened up his jaw. The headache was gone and he was sober again. He twisted the shower handle off and stepped on out to dry himself off the best he could.</p><p>Upon stepping out of the bathroom, a fresh new pair of working clothes on him, he paused, looking down the hallway and saw a tall shadow moving in the living room. Casting down to the entrance of the hallway. Tall and slender in its shape. He had started forward down the hallway, clenching his fists and raising his voice. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing here? Al, I told you to up and fuck off, I ain’t takin’ any of your god-damn dea-!”</p><p>Husker grunted as the swinging of a wooden bat swung around the corner, and before he could react it cracked him directly onto the forehead swinging from the entryway, causing Husker’s vision to begin to fade and blur immediately. Everything slowly just dimmed into a deep, deep black as he had the anger bubbling up knocked right out of him, along with everything else in that single, sudden strike. The last thing he felt was the warm blood sliding down his face.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The strobing lights of reds, purples, blues, and white. The cheers and appraisal of the crowd. The green showering in the air around him. That feeling… The hundreds of eyes on him, the attention, and the glamour, and the adrenaline with each sway and spin, was an exhilarating pleasure that would never truly go away for Angel. Feeling the lights dance across his skin just as radiantly as he had been dancing right on stage, spinning around and shifting and hurling his weight to and fro on that pole. It had been so long, and honestly, this had been the best night he ever had in awhile. Just flying, feeling all his limbs whip and curl and shift and bend and twist in all the best ways around that pole, with nobody, except his rather… Eccentric boss looking over him. It was good. It wasn’t Val. He for sure wasn’t. Sure, he was skeezy. But Angel was pretty sure that nobody could get to Val’s level, especially not this guy. Honestly, and Angel was totally fine with it, this guy seemed way more interesting in counting dollars than counting his whores. Long as they made him money, what was the problem? Didn’t really care how. And thankfully, he was straight as an arrow, totally uninterested in Angel. But couldn’t deny a good investment when he saw one. No personal favors. It was too good to be true.</p><p>Angel was in his dressing room, smiling warmly at himself in the vanity mirror, getting re-dressed in his more casual unassuming clothes he came to this gig wearing. He had a knock tap-tap-tapping at his door. “Come in!” He said, sliding his hands through his hair. The door opened on up to have the scaled, draconic demon stroll on in, black scales absorbing the light around the room. Along with his fancy, full-out Armani suit. You could definitely see this guy on the set of some Hollywood movie or some boardroom. He’d fit right in. And yet he was here. He flashed a smile and held up a big, fat envelope in his hand. “Hey Angel.” His cheeky, charismatic voice said, walking up behind the spider demon’s chair, at a distance. “Uh, y’ain’t naked right?”</p><p>“Oh don’t pretend ya didn’t watch that, Archie. I did fuckin’ amazing. You can handle a bit a’ nudity, but fine, I ain’t.” Angel responded, shaking his head, but his eyes were looking to that envelope with eagerness and anticipation, having turned his head to see what he had to say about it.</p><p>The dragon chuckled and shook his head, strolling forth, gleaming green eyes beaming towards Angel with genuine satisfaction. “I can’t deny that, that’s true! You really brought in the numbers today. I’d appreciate continuing to work with you. I know I said it was a temporary gig, and that’s probably what you want, but… I threw in a little 100 buck bonus on top of all that ya made tonight.” He offered out the stuffed envelope. Angel blinked and took it up into his own hands slowly.</p><p>“Jeez, uh, how much is it?” Angel asked, smiling to him courteously, though it was a bit hard to contain his excitement, because he was certain there was a catch. “Man, the second I put your name on the awning and displays, you just brought all the fuckin’ perverts in! It is nowhere near usually that packed! I made a huge profit tonight, so that’s like, 1000 bucks and then some. I gotta start planning on expanding my business, which is why, hey, I’d really like it if you would at least consider joinin’ up with me full time, cool?” He slapped his hands together, then started digging into his jacket, and pulled out a business card, handing it off to Angel. “If you’d at least think it out and get back to me, yeah? We can negotiate!”</p><p>Angel was blown away. His shock was apparent on his face. “Are you- You’re fuckin’ serious?!”</p><p>“For sure! You’re goddamn still number one if ya ask me! Not that I- not that I watch or nothin’, heh, but you made bank! That can’t be denied. And every bit o’ that, -and more- is all yours if you choose to take it!” He straightened out his suit and grasped at his jacket, standing with a proud smile on his face. </p><p>Angel stood there stunned, holding the envelope and chuckled, gazing down to it, and gripping tighter. A little tear formed on his cheek, closing his eyes. “Ah, jeez… I… I -will- think about it, Mista Archondra. This is… Sorry, some real good news I haven’t had in a w-while.”</p><p>Archondra blinked, and chuckled. Nodding his head. “Well… Er, hope so.” He thought for a moment, but suddenly had a thought! “Oh! Actually, maybe another bit o’ good news! Er, hope its not some creepy fan-mail or whatever already. Or maybe that’s a good thing? I dunno, I don’t fuckin judge how ya handle the weirdos. But, someone came by and told me to give this to ya. Little thug lookin’ guy.” He had reached into his jacket once more, and held out a smaller envelope. Sealed off and written with exotic font, and a swirly heart signature who he instantly recognized. Gasping and muttering. </p><p>Angel quickly shoved the money envelope into his back pocket after folding it up and snatched out of Archie’s hand. “Val…” He whispered, hauntingly.</p><p>“A-hah heheh… What was that?” Archondra asked, tilting his head, green eyes looking down at the signature. Angel ignored him, quickly opening up and dropping out a folded up letter. Angel dust folded it open, dropping the envelope to the ground and let out a gasp, covering his mouth, backing up into the chair in front of his mirror. A single, stark red feather was taped to the bottom of the letter. Angel’s heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach like a bomb upon seeing it. It had blood on it too… Fresh. And he quickly began to read… It wasn’t a lot though. But it was everything needed to confirm the rising tide of fear swirling around and within him.</p><p>“Actions have consequences, Angie… Think you can get hitched with someone else and just run away from me? See you soon..~” </p><p>-With love, the only one who will love you, Val</p><p>Angel Dust’s claws tightened and began to tear into the edges of the note, his hands shaking as he ripped into it, clutching his fists and digging his fingers into his hands tightly, eyes shutting so hard, as he tried to hold in the tears. The fear growing and coalescing around him, and his heart, and his lungs, much like that damn crimson fume permeating from his special cigarettes… Except this time, no sensations of pleasure, or warmth, or craving and yearning, no… Dread, fear, despair, and panic gripped him tighter than any vice or corset ever did. He could even smell him on the note… Tears began to flow freely from his eyes for a few sparse seconds. Accompanying his trembling.</p><p>Archondra lifted his hand up, reaching for Angel’s shoulder, except flinching away when Angel had lifted his head up and shook it firmly. “N-no. No., Fuck that, I gotta- I gotta-... I… I gotta go.” Angel had taken the letter and shoved it in his other back pocket, marching on to the backdoor.</p><p>Archonda had slid out of the way. “I- I, uhm, if Val still wants you I don’t w-want anything to do with that, Angel! I’m not gunnin’ t-to get in his way!” He cried out after him, realizing fearfully he may be getting involved with something he really didn’t want to. Nobody crossed Val.</p><p>Angel rushed through the raining city streets, hailing a cab quickly as he could to get as fast a ride as possible home. This couldn’t be happening! This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. Angel told himself this repeatedly in the backseat of the slow-moving taxi. But this is as real a nightmare as a nightmare can get. Angel had grit his sharp teeth together and slammed his closed fist on the back of the driver's seat. “HURRY THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE!” Angel barked.</p><p>The driver scoffed, shaking his head. “What the hell do you think I can do? It’s blocked, fuck off and pay extra if you want me to go crazy through this.”</p><p>Angel looked down at his still full, well-stocked envelope and grabbed a handful of 20’s, throwing it to the front seat. “GO.” Angel’s voice barked, sliding back into his seat, crossing his arms. The driver looked down to the bundle of money thrown haphazardly into the passenger’s seat, then gave a little shrug. He cranked the gear and banked a hard turn, and a series of several more as he began to zoom and drive to and fro between traffic. It was a bumpy ride, but Angel did not give a damn about it in his panic.</p><p>Once the car came to a stop in front of their apartment, Angel didn’t take the elevators as was usual rushing into the lobby. He stopped and was about to rush to the stairs. But he paused briefly, looking at the hunched over little old lady sitting at the reception desk. Her horns curled into a goats shape tilting upward. She looked just as concerned as he was. “Hey! Did you… Did you see anyone come through here with a big old cat?! Husk?!” Angel asked suddenly.</p><p>“O-oh, no, I… I did not, but I did see a bunch of strange, pretty fancy gentlemen stroll through here! O-one seemed very nice! Left a nice tip, and a warm smile, along with his big fancy fluffy collar covered in hearts! He seemed like a real nice young man.” She said with a warm smile, Angel Dust’s expression, however, only grew more dreadful. Angel ran right off to the stairs again, ducking through the hallways. She had called out to him. “D-don’t slip, dearie!” She had exclaimed in worry. Humming softly in concern as Angel ran right off and up the several flights of stairs. Adrenaline coursing through him, leaving him with no end to the lung capacity he had in that singular moment of hellish epiphany. Husk was in danger. That was all that filled his head. In danger because of him.</p><p>Angel burst down the door into the room, finding it already open, and called out right away. “H-husk! Husk! Husker! W-where are you? Are ya HERE?!” Already, Angel Dust had a pistol out, drawn from his waistband expecting to see that golden-toothed grin around any corner, in any room. Living room, main bedroom, smaller bedroom, bathroom, nothing… Angel cursed and walked back out to the living room. Heart thudding rapidly in his chest and his breath continuously beginning to hyperventilate… No way… No way, this isn't happening. He had looked to the living room, one more time, feeling a cold draft wash over his fur, which he didn’t notice at first. And… Where it was coming from. A massive, gaping hole in the sliding glass door leading out to a large, metal staircase outside that part of their building. Angel walked up to it, and stepped through the gap quickly, walking to the railing and gazing down to the alley below… Searching and… Spotting just it. The truth of what happened here. A ladder was pulled down and resting at the bottom of the alleyway, where a perfect getaway car, or… Fancy limo, could’ve easily driven in and out. Angel had slammed his left, unarmed hand down the metal, wet railing and cried out into the rainy, bustling city. “HUSK!! HUSKER!!!” He had then thrown his pistol aside, hearing it rattle off the stairway and fall, breaking down onto the hard concrete of the alley below and dropped down to his knees, planting his hands into his face and began to sob, body leaning up against the creaky railing. First the Hotel… Then Cherri… Then… Husk. He couldn’t lose anymore. And yet… He may very well have done so already. When hope, when something to fight for finally slipped past his extended fingers, grasping desperately for it, he dropped everything he had left to care for reaching out to grasp it. And it wasn’t worth it if Husk wasn’t here.</p><p>Angel sat in the rain on that cold, steel stairway, crying for several moments… Until his head raised up slowly. Thick, short hair drenched in rain. No. He… He had to find a way. They wouldn’t have made it this long if they weren’t meant to survive it. Angel breathed in slowly, and let out a shaky, strained exhale. And rose up, rain slipping and dripping off his damp, rain-soaked body and clothes. He had rushed into the apartment again. He stepped firmly past the broken glass, right over to the center of the room and pulled out his cell phone. He flicked his thumb, went straight to his contacts, and started a call. The words “Princess’ Bitch” as the contact name were visible on the red screen. The dial tone filling his ears as he slumped back on the couch, jaw tight and teeth grit together, hunched over. He’d give up everything, he swore it in his head, to find Husk.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A loud, fleshy smack had filled the room. A fist smashing across Husker’s face again as the cat’s vision blurred once more… Red and black bordering the edge of it. Blood, and on the verge of passing out, he was certain… But a meaty, calloused hand had grasped his chin, forcing him to look right up into his interrogator’s eyes. “Ya gonna quit the back talkin’ and be a good little kitty, huh?” His gruff, tough, and rough voice grumbled out weightily. With an air of confidence.</p><p>Husker lulled in his hand for a moment, eyes dazed and seemingly drifting off. And was about to get another punch, when Husk suddenly focused his vision and began to let out a hoarse, strained laughter. “Hah… Hahahaha…” He laughed, face bleeding, dripping onto the floor in his position cuffed to the wall. His wings, likewise, were also forcibly stretched open and strapped in place. They, too, were dripping lots of blood. Visible cuts and tears deep through them left flesh tattering off of them… Blood, feathers, sweat, and visible bruising all over his face and body. Stripped to just his black jeans at this point, somewhat torn, and ‘definitely’ bloodstained. And yet, he was still laughing.</p><p>“Is that… Heh… A-all ya can do? I once knew a lil kid that hit harder than you…” Husker breathed in, formed up a ball of spit, and spat out a ton of built up blood that was filling his mouth. He had glared ahead at the meathead bull staring him down with growing agitation at Husker’s resilience. Blood dripped off his chin, off his forehead and nose, but he still resisted. Through both black eyes, everything they threw at him, and he was still laughing.</p><p>Behind him, Husker felt a potent shock that was growing familiar, jammed into his hips and made him shake and writhe outward against his shackles holding him in place. Crying out in pain and going limp in place as a more, slender, feminine form had paced around him, her light-pitched, wry voice speaking out. “You’re awful stubborn, kitty… But you can’t do this forever.”</p><p>Husker took a few ragged, painful breaths, then lifted his head, gritting his teeth, looking over to the smaller, coulda sworn it was an imp, but in reality, she was just an antagonizing damn devil as far as Husk was concerned. “Hah… Can’t I? I’ve been here for years, dealing with scumfucks and assholes like you this entire FUCKIN’ Afterlife. What the fuck, makes you think, you, or your creepy moth-freak of a boss, is somehow worse than a stroll through a park, dipshit? I can take you, all, fuckin’, year, assholes.” His words were rife with venom and bite. Her lips actually pursed downward, brows tensing in clear annoyance. She had lifted her amped-up cattle prod and jammed it right down into husk’s neck, making him cry out in pain again, roaring in agony as he rode the lightning for several seconds, until, he was released, at a deep, rumbling voice filling the room. Husker lifted his head up, as he saw a shadow standing in the doorway. Of the big man himself… “Now now, be calm darling… We need our little kitty alive don’t we..? After all… We are expecting company soon. And he needs to be nice and ready for the fun little arrangement we’re planning! But you are right… He does need to… Behave.” His final word had an emphasized bite to them.</p><p>Husker chuckled lowly under his breath. Watching as he had seen the shadow moving and shuffling around with his jacket. Bringing something up to his lips. “What..? Ya think after all this? You can do better? Bring it, ya fuckin’ freak. Try not to chip a nail.”</p><p>The laughter coming from the shadow was heard only somewhat. Husker saw the flicker of a cigarette start to be burned, and pull away from his lips. He let out a slow, withdrawn exhale into the room. The shadow’s two lackeys grinned and started to walk back to his side as Husk saw a strange, red, shimmering smoke beginning to slide into the air, eerily towards him. Like creeping, bloody tentacles from an ocean of darkness in that hallway...</p><p>“No, no, kitty, I won’t have to get my hands dirty at all. You’re going to be on your best behavior until all this is sorted out..~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With nothing left to lose, Angel hunts after the one person he knows has the means to try to save Husker. And finds a little bit more than just the holy weaponry he seeks as he mentally prepares to do whatever it takes to save the one thing he loves most in this cursed afterlife. When it rains...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Call after call, dial tone after dial tone. The bitch didn’t fuckin answer for a whole hour. Angel was leaving voice-mail after voice-mail as he had desperately gathered together his things, and got a new dress of clothes to move more inconspicuously. Angel had tore through his closet and shoved a generic, grey hoodie on himself along with some standard blue jeans, putting on some shoes and beginning to dial again, only to be actively sent straight to voice-mail this time around. </p><p>“Heheheh, hey Vaggs,” Angel started, walking out his apartment door and shutting it firmly as he made his way over to the elevators. Glancing at a clock marking it was well past midnight by now. He shook his head in agitation. “I know your edgy ass stays up this late and like, as I said for the past several FUCKING calls I need your help! And I said if ya ain’t gonna answer, I’m comin’ over. So that’s what I’m doing. See you soon, and open the fuckin’ door for me or I’m kickin’ it the FUCK down!”</p><p>He ended his message. Growling in annoyance and making his way on out of the apartment, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets as the rainfall coming down seemed to be getting heavier and heavier. And while it was late, it wasn’t too hard to find a taxi here to make a buck off some drunkards or late night workers heading to do their graveyard shifts. Angel still had that envelope on him too, chalk full of every single buck he’d spend, if it meant making sure Husk was safe. Even if handed to Val on a silver platter with a bribe. But first… He had to make a pit stop. Because that idea was only a final priority. He had something a little bit better in mind. Angel walked the slick, water-soaked streets reflecting the lights above until he spotted, and hailed down a cab. Sliding into the backseat, he had looked to the cab driver and grunted. Thankfully not being recognized upon speaking.</p><p>“East side, please. That creepy lil’ church.” Was all he said, sliding into the ripped seat and leaning back against it. As the engine started to rev up, and the driver began to quietly drive ahead, Angel Dust leaned over and rested his head up against the cold window. Pink, black, both of his eyes gazed out to the city streets whizzing past his vision. A stern frown looking at the streets he’d known, and walked his whole afterlife. He couldn’t shake it. A feeling of dread that’d been looming. Like everything was building up to this. An end had been coming. A storm looming on the horizon he couldn’t help but feel coming for him. His eyes begin to follow the raindrops sliding across his window. Was he too late? Was he just wanting an end, no matter what? Maybe. But no matter what, he was going to do this. The world was a cruel place, and it wasn’t gonna get any less crueler, but he could get vengeance to warm it up for him. After all, it treats him so coldly all the damn time.</p><p>Angel toughened his jaw and just stared at the patterns of water sliding across his window as they drove farther to the east side of Pentagram city. Eventually heading off to the more… Simply desolate reaches of town and beyond. Right on the border to the wastelands… Far, -far- out than he’d ever had been. The outskirts of Hell few every roamed out to. Nothing but uncontrollable demons there. Who couldn’t even acclimate to this hellish afterlife. No reason to go that far before even if it crossed his mind before. When it all felt like the end of the world, it was only fitting he’d go out here… To the literal end of this infernal plane’s reach.</p><p>The taxi strolled to a stop, the mummy-wrapped taxi driver, with dark blue eyes gazing outward to the distant…. Chapel. With a long driveway. The driver grunted. “Far as I can go.” He said, turning his wrapped head forward after glancing back to his passenger. Angel lifted a brow, looking to the sparsely-spoken man oddly. </p><p>“What does that mean?” Angel asked, perturbed by it. “I’ll get shot at going further in. Holy bullets. I ain’t dying for you being stupid.”</p><p>Angel lowered his head, chuckling. “You talk like ya drove here before.”</p><p>He shook his head. “Sure. But mainly what I’m talkin’ about is stories of what happened to other drivers. Though, I did do my own drives here. Now n’ again… Long time ago, but it was the same deal as last time I’m sure. Gotta walk up on yer own. Try not to get killed.” He chuckled. “Good luck.”</p><p>Angel stepped out of the cab and exhaled slowly, slamming it shut behind him as his feet crunched at the start of the long, dirt driveway. It was lined by lamps, smoldering and illuminating the path to the constructed chapel hanging outside the very border of Pentagram City. Angel Dust exhaled slowly as the car started to drive on back to civilization behind him. He paused, looking down to the dirt beneath his feet in contemplation, before toughening his jaw and beginning to walk on forward down the path. Angel was marching along the long driveway, tensing, straining his eyes to try to spot some sort of sniper, or spot any nearby hotshot who was about to gun him down. And he just kept walking, bracing for the bullet he was sure was coming as he grew closer and closer to the building.</p><p>But none ever came.</p><p>Angel eventually had found his way up to the chapel doors. The building… Looked a lot more well-made at a distance. Wood, brick, plaster, and not too big. Junk of all kinds lined the place. Farming tools. He could see some cars on the side of the building, gathering dust, for the most part, except one. Outside didn’t look too much unlike a Junkyard… Angel Dust cleared his throat and spoke out after reaching the top of the small set of stairs. “I know yer there, Vaggie. Lemme in.” He had reached forward and pounded his fist hard against the door three times.</p><p>He waited for a moment, until the oaken, wooden door began to make sounds of metallic locks shifting and unlocking. 1 by 1 they came loose, about 4 in total, and then, it had opened up. Stepping out of the dark doorway, he saw the familiar, smaller, grey-skinned demon standing before him. She was dressed in a black t-shirt. Long sleeve. Linen. Home-stitched by the looks of it, and with a decently skilled hand. Along with some blue jeans which on the other hand were clearly just bought cheap. And finally, a pair of brown, worn boots. They’d seen many days of hard labor. She had glared up to Angel the second the door opened. Her eyes already hardened, but hardening even more upon making sight with him.</p><p>“Come to redeem yourself?” Her voice said, dripping with undisguised scorn.</p><p>“Not a chance.” Angel retorted, frowning and staring her down. </p><p>“Then get the fuck out.” Vaggie’s hand reached forward and began to yank the door back, Angel thrust his foot quickly in the way, along with his two hands on his right. “Husk is in trouble. I need holy weapons.”</p><p>“In what fuckin’ world is that my concern after what happened? After all that you did?” She seethed, yanking it shut trying to shove him away, only to get blocked again.</p><p>“I. Need. Help. I don’t need you being a bitch right now, HUSKER IS IN TROUBLE! VAL’S GOT HIM! I need holy weapons, anything that you can give, what happened to being the good and helpful kind, to those in need?!” Angel asked, keeping the door open with a firm grip.</p><p>Vaggie had kicked out his feet suddenly, tripping him off then uppercutting her arm across his, pushing his hands off the door then aggressively, strongly shoving him back! Angel tripped and fell backwards, over the stairs and had fallen right on his ass, kicking up dirt around him as he fell to the ground, grunting. “THINGS CHANGE! Like you should have but didn’t. People need to WANT to be helped and you weren’t EVER worth OUR TIME! You made her GIVE UP!”</p><p>Vaggie’s hand had yanked out, grasping the handle of the door after it had swung open from Angel being shoved to the ground. She was swinging it shut rapidly.</p><p>“I’M SORRY!” Angel cried out, suddenly, desperately, his voice breaking out right before the door was slammed shut, reaching his hand out and clutching it hoping it would stop. And… Vaggie’s foot caught and stopped it from slamming shut. Her head slowly peaked out to him, creaking it open, a stern scowl and embittered frown on her face, scanning over him. </p><p>“...What?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry, alright?” Angel said, the bottom pair of hands supporting him up on the dirt. The other two began to rest in his lap as he hunched over in place. He lowered his gaze. “This past year, I… I just carried a lot of my sins with me, with Husk. He gave me a lotta breathing room. He helped. And I couldn’t- I couldn’t just… Do the right thing, and help him to, to realize, we were in it together, surviving, trying to make something work, -together.- And… And I need to make it right. I need to… I need to go to Val. And… And put an end to all the suffering he’s caused, and will continue to cause, once and for all, even if it means me dying.” His eyes lifted once again to Vaggie. “...Cuz I’m sorry to him too. And he may never, ever get to hear me apologizing.”</p><p>Vaggie had lowered her eyes upon receiving that gaze… Her head tilted backwards, listening to… Someone muttering behind the door. Then she had turned forward, letting out a short breath and shoving the door open all the way. “...Get in here.” Vaggie had turned, and walked inside swiftly without another word. Angel had managed to get up, gathering himself and brushing the dirt off of his hoodie, shaking his head. A chapel, of course it had to be a chapel. Angel had managed to walk himself up the stairs of the building before him, past the heavy oak doors leading inside. </p><p>Once Angel had walked inside, his eyes gazed over a dark, candle-light main hall. With a old, heavy red carpet lining the center of the place. The candles had no particular order to them, melting onto edges of pillars, on the walls, along the floors in some areas. And equally intermingled amongst them, was people. Demons of many kinds turned to look at Angel. Imps here and there too standing amongst them. They were looking to him with silent, numb judgement but didn’t say much. Infact, when he had walked in, everyone kinda fell silent from their tightly cloistered bundles of conversation. Angel looked to the end of the hall, and saw Vaggie standing in the center before a large, grey, cracked statue… A slender, gaunt man, hands raised apart above his head, and his hands having holes in them. That was unmistakable. Angel pursed his lips and walked between the groups of eyes watching him as Vaggie was kneeling down before this large statue that served as the centerpiece of this place. She was praying as Angel had approached behind her, silently. “He don’t watch you down here anymore.” Angel said quietly, looking up to him.</p><p>“Not for you to decide.” Vaggie responded quietly. She had exhaled and rose up, turning to face him, her arms crossing. One eye glaring right to him. “So, you think you’re done running, is that it?” She asked, her tone still carrying with enough venom to make Lucifer blush. “You wanna go in, and save Husker for what exactly?”</p><p>Angel had considered the question for a moment, and answered after deciding to be honest. What else did he have to lose, after all? “I love him. And I… I need to tell him. I’m done running. I don’t need to get lectured or preached at by you, sister.” Angel responded with equal coldness. Repentance and seeking redemption was her and Charlie’s business. Never was his. And it still seemed to be Vaggie’s. “I’m not some good soul. I already know that. I’m here for help, and I’ll pay whatever it takes for holy weapons, bullets, anything.”</p><p>Angel slid out and pulled out the envelope of cash, and had waved it in the air, only for his wrist to be slapped away by Vaggie. “I don’t want your money… I want to hear that. About your love of Husk.” She started to pace in front of the statue.</p><p>Angel raised a brow and looked perplexed. “...What? Why would you wanna hear that?”</p><p>Vaggie faced away from him, and looked up to the statue. “Why do you love him? How is it not some fling? Or that you just think he’s hot, is that it? Or maybe, he’s just able to keep you financially steady?”</p><p>Angel Dust had scoffed and looked away. “Look, if you’re gonna say yes or no, just say it, I don’t have time for this.”</p><p>Vaggie remained silent. Still staring up at the statue. Hell, even these phony “redeeming” demons around him were even looking at him. Angel sighed and looked away, rubbing his mouth. “I… He’s the only person who’s ever really cared about me, okay? And..” Angel let out a frustrated sigh, forced to actually… Stop and think. “And he just… He’s so strong, Vaggs. He’s been through so much. I can just sit back and watch him go and move mountains without any hesitation. All just-- all just ‘cause he wants to make a life work down here. Make an afterlife that… That may be hell. But he wants to make it his own. And as hard as he is, as cold, he’s just… He’s more of an Angel than I’d ever be, and that’s Heaven’s loss. He’s beautiful. Is that what you want? I appreciate him. What he does. Who he is. He’s… He’s more beautiful than I could ever be on a glittering stage. And he’s got the scars to show it.”</p><p>Vaggie lowered her eyes… Then turned and walked to him. Her hands dropping to her sides. “Would you take a holy bullet for him?” She asked, quietly. Vaggie’s eyes stared him down with the intensity of a judge about to deliver a sentence.</p><p>Angel’s face darkened, looking her way. “...I expect to. And I’m ready, if that’s how it’s gotta go. Sinners like me don’t get to come back, but people who have been crawling their whole life to do so like him on the other hand? They do. And he does. Not me. I ain’t expecting a happy ending this is for him.” Angel crossed his arms and looked away, scowling. Rubbing his head in frustration. He hoped it would go down easier than that. But he had to be real. “Satisfied?” He asked, pulling his hand away, his bottom pair of hands resting on his hips.</p><p>Vaggie nodded quietly. She reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Charlie gave up. And from here, I never did Angel. I’ll help you.”</p><p> Angel turned and looked her way. Blinking. That was surprising. He didn’t expect that. “You… You hated me the most.”</p><p>“At first.” Vaggie started. “I blamed you for me and Charlie parting ways. But… That never was it. And I’m sorry. What happened is between us. And you may disagree, but what you just said, falls very much in line with what most of the people around here have said about their loved ones as well. They’re better men. They are seeking redemption, even if they don’t know it, even if they don’t call it that. Deep down, they have hope that they can come back. And that is enough.” Vaggie’s gaze turned around the demons that were watching them. And gave a simple nod. “You’ve earned your weapons. But I’m coming with you. You can’t take an Overlord alone.”</p><p>Angel blinked and looked her way, starting to walk after her down off to a side room of the chapel. Lead down a hallway as he spoke. “I- what? You’re coming with me? You-”</p><p>“I’m coming with you. Every story it's the same with all the people I’ve brought in over the year. People like him. Val. The opportunists. The exploiters. The predators. This is for them.” There was a guard in front of a heavy metal door, which he had slid aside and let Vaggie and Angel into. She walked in, as did Angel, only to see a small, but well-stocked armory.</p><p> “I don’t think this is a good ide- Holy…” Angel was quickly cutting himself off at the sight within.</p><p>Holy was right. Angel cut himself off as he had seen weapons… Angelic spears, still glowing with holy magic embedded into their metallic shape lined up on the walls. Vials of holy water arranged in trays on a workbench. Guns and ammo in a loosely organized pile on the center table. Ready to put demons down for good. Scavenged, clearly, but very well organized and sorted. Vaggie ran a tight ship, and it showed. Someone ran down the hall behind Angel and spoke. A smaller Imp speaking up. “D-don’t go! You don’t gotta do this for him! Let him go himself!”</p><p>Vaggie turned and looked past Angel, as Angel stepped aside. Not saying a thing, looking between the Imp and Angel. Then, finally, to Angel again. Giving an answer to both. “I am coming, whether you like it or not. He has represented a bigger problem in Hell for a while. And I know someone else like him or worse is gonna come down here one day, but… That didn’t matter to us before. And it doesn’t to me now.”</p><p>Angel looked to her perplexed, then watched that Imp, as he had shook his head and walked off clenching his fists. Vaggie lifted up and began to load a magazine full of holy bullets. </p><p>“...I have good people Angel. And I’m doing this for you. But also, because, you can still be how I prove Hell wrong. People can come back... You of all else. Believe it or not. When push comes to shove. You’ll prove it. That’s why I’m coming, and you can’t stop me.” Vaggie loaded that pistol full of bullets. And had thrust the magazine into the pistol, tossing it Angel’s way. He caught it, and looked down at the gun, exhaling slowly. He shook his head, biting his lip and preventing himself from talking back too much. “Sure. Alright.” Angel couldn’t argue. He was getting all he needed. Didn’t matter if some religious crazy was coming with some stupid superstition in mind. Vaggie loaded up some pistols, and submachine guns for him. And gave it all to him to bring with. Angel admired and couldn’t help but smile at the lethal arsenal on his person. It felt good. But he looked over at the woefully disarmed Vaggie and raised a brow as she walked over to a wooden panel in the wall. She reached out and pulled it back, gently resting it on the floor to reveal an old, black spear. She had reached out and taken it, taking a long look at it before then walking over to the vials of holy water, and pouring some all across the blade.</p><p>Angel chuckled. “Of course you aren’t bringing guns.” He shook his head.</p><p>Vaggie hummed. “You won’t be able to stop all of them from closing the distance.”</p><p>Angel smirked her way. “Yeah but I wouldn’t use that old thing for that. Surprised it still works.”</p><p>Vaggie had watched as her spear lit up and hummed with the innate, holy magics within again. Thrumming to life and becoming warmer in her hand. She clutched it close. “We never abandon our weapons. I’m ready…” She began to walk on out of the armory. Angel gives her a nod and begins to walk out as well. </p><p>As the two walked out into the main area again, a group had huddled up in the center of the room, looking to Vaggie. That imp from earlier amongst them. A female demon walked up and had her hands held together. “Y-you don’t have to do this, Vaggie. We need you… W-what if…”</p><p>Vaggie cut her off right then and there. “Then you’ll find your way. What did I tell you, tell all of you? We’re all going to perish permanently one day. Our souls banished into nothingness. It’s like that up there. And it’s just the same down here. Angels just have it slower.”</p><p>The woman looked down, in defeat. An older demon, a gruff, rugged red-eyed equestrian demon at that, began to speak. “What do we do? If… If you don’t come back?”</p><p>Vaggie looked Angel’s way briefly, then back to him. “You do what I taught you. You do right for the group here, and for all you decide to bring in. There’s leaders in all of you. I am not your savior. He is. You all know that.” She gestured her head up to the statue. “And you know what path he wants for you in your heart.”</p><p>Angel looked away. Again, biting his lip. But… They seemed satisfied. The imp from before walked up to her, and reached out to take Vaggie’s spear-less hand. “...Please try to come back, okay?”</p><p>Vaggie gazed down to him and nodded. And without a word, slipped her hand away carefully, and began to lead the way out of the chapel once more, Angel following right behind her. They had eyes on them the whole way. Looking on in fear and hope alike. As they had left, Vaggie began to lead him to a garage. Angel spoke up. “You’ve really got them reeled in don’t ya?”</p><p>Vaggie marched on. Hardening her gaze and her mind for the battle ahead. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m just a fish taking bait as well.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The car stopped a few blocks away from the studio. Water streaming and pounding like rubber bullets against the windows and cold metal all around the car. Vaggie parked and stepped on out. By now, Angel saw on the radio, it was well and truly deep into the night. 3:27 AM. Practically the next day. But… He wasn’t tired at all. Neither of them were. Adrenaline already was beginning to pump through the both of them. Angel stepped on out as well, his hood rapidly getting soaked in the rain, along with his hair dampening underneath it. The more fluffier part of it getting soaked. He could hardly feel the cold right now. They walked ahead, until they could see the studio right before them. Standing just 2 intersections away. Glowing with its bedazzled outer decor inviting any and all sinners in to fuel their desires… No matter how profane.</p><p>Vaggie’s spearhead glinted in the city lights. It dripped with the rainwater right off that sharp metal tip. Her one-eyed gaze looking out with un-disguised contempt. Angel Dust had drawn both of his pistols, and both of his sub-machine guns in hand. Fuck the silent approach, and Vaggie seemed to agree, gripping her spear tighter. The cold wind and rain had washed against them. But did not deter them one bit. </p><p>“Are you ready for this?” Vaggie asked, looking over to Angel. Angel nodded firmly. But didn’t respond… He started to take slow, steady breaths, that grew deeper, and deeper. He eventually spoke up. “This son of a bitch… Has had this, a long time coming… If we die Vaggs… Thanks for coming to join me. I never thought I’d die fightin’ for nobody… But here we are.”</p><p>She let out a little chuckle. Lowering her head. Rain dripping off her flattened, long hair. “I guess part of me did rub off on you.”</p><p>Angel cracked a little smile, but just as brief as it came, it faded, as Angel looked up to the top penthouse of the studio, glowing in its magnificence. The throne of boundless indulgence and cruelty… Angel clenched his fingers around the warm, fully-loaded weaponry in his hands, and took the first step forward, thunder rumbling in the sky and lightning flashing as they crossed the street. The first gunshot piercing through a bodyguard’s skull was muffled by the storm. His body disintegrating slowly to ash from the volatile holy energies coursing through him in the pouring rain... A pile of purified sin and disgusting filth smoldering in the storm. And the first of many.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Devil Beside You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel Dust finally goes in to save Husker. However, his best efforts were made into just a game to Husker's captors.  With all seemingly lost, he does the best he can to accomplish his goal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards in the lobby looked to the entrance as it was burst into by the spear-wielding, smaller grey demon, and the immediately recognizable Angel Dust in a grey hoodie. And they were definitely not ready for this, immediately scrambling to reach for their pistols, but immediately were cut down. One was charged and simply taking a spear to the stomach, squirming and dissolving right in Vaggie’s clutch. She couldn’t help but smile seeing and feeling him go.</p><p>Angel cracked a grin as his pistol easily popped a holy round into the other guard’s head while he stood at the reception desk. He crumpled up under it, turning into an ashy pile on the ground, and partially on the desk itself.</p><p> Vaggie looked his way and gave a firm nod, walking over to the main doors to the club area once they knew the area was clear. There was no music, no flashing lights inside. Vaggie looked Angel’s way. “Nothing inside. Ambush must be at the ready. I’ll take point and you got my back?” She asked, bracing herself against the door.</p><p> Angel grinned and nodded her way. “This feels damn good, hell yeah, bust it open.”</p><p>“Focus. We have no idea what he intends to do with Husk.” Vaggie chided, lifting her hand and starting to count from three…</p><p>Angel gave a little nod and had straightened up a bit. But he still could feel the rush of adrenaline. Could this be the day justice could be earned? Maybe with Vaggie… He could be free once and for all. He focused on that door and on Vaggie’s hand counting to zero finger by finger.</p><p>Vaggie had glared ahead and burst down the door, raising her spear in both hands, clutching it tightly and readying to dive right into a swarm of demons all loyal to the insidious Valentino…</p><p>Angel was above her with guns aiming right above and around her, but both frowned, seeing… An empty, desolate dance floor and an equally barren bar. The whole club before them was absolutely deserted…</p><p>Vaggie looked with utter concern, not at all relaxing her posture, but starting to step forward, eyes darting left and right for anyone to jump out from under a table, or from behind the bar. But nothing happened even as they both had walked into the center of the room. Angel had his guns up, and was clearly just as put off as Vaggie was judging by his perplexed look. </p><p> </p><p>Angel spoke up. “This… This don’t make no sense, we should have a full fuckin’ entourage here ready to kick our asses. Val wouldn’t just… Let us wreck his shit, Come here, get Husk, and get out…” Angel mused, shaking his head.</p><p>Vaggie nodded. Looking to the elevators ahead. “Something’s wrong… We are definitely walking into a trap now. He wants us there. That’s why he’s left nothing really to stop us except those two meek security guards at the entrance.” She sighed, shaking her head. She looked right up to him. “We’re going. We just have to be… Careful. Try to be ready for anything, alright?”</p><p>“Damn right we’re goin’! I don’t care what Val’s gonna throw at us… We’re gonna take it, and deal with it.” Angel had grunted in agitation, and started for the elevators right away.</p><p> Vaggie sighed and walked forward alongside him.“I can only hope you’re right…”</p><p>The elevator trip was short and unimpeded. Vaggie had looked up to a small, but -clearly- active video camera up in the corner of their elevator. The red dot just off to a corner of the lens staring them down with intent and curiosity. Angel had looked at it, and flipped it off with one hand, while lifting his pistol up with another and wasting a holy bullet shooting the monitoring device with contempt. He snarled and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, once again, it was just an empty studio hallway. Though, not entirely quiet… The penthouse ahead had noise coming from it. Voices, lots of them, talking in loud, energized anticipation for something… Along with club music that should’ve been downstairs, but was all the way up here instead. Which, as Vaggie and Angel began to walk down the corridor, they figured out what that eagerness was for real quick. As they walked past the several blank flat-screens hooked up to the wall... The hallway’s lights suddenly flipped off! Suddenly, 2 by 2, the screens started to flicker on from the far end of the hallway to the elevator behind them. All of which had the grinning, unmistakable blue and red sinister features of Vox grinning right into their hallway. Each Vox had looked right to them with mirthful delight. Vaggie and Angel froze in the hallway, now only lit by those screens, spear and guns raised, back to back, preparing for the hatching of this ambush they knew was likely coming.</p><p>Vox’s many faces had pulled away, revealing he was currently live. Speaking to an audience. His voice was filling the room all around them. “Now, now, now, ladies and gentleman!” Vox proclaimed to the loud audience, generic club music still in the background of it all. He spoke over it with ease. “After a long wait, our up and coming contestants have arrived! Thank you all for being so patient, they clearly had a bit of trouble dealing with those two underpaid temp-hire security guards! Not a good sign for the game we have planned tonight, but let’s start the show yeah people?!” Vox pulled back from the screen, mic in hand, and was seen sitting right behind a DJ’s booth, grinning to the screen. He waved his other hand, gesturing to the off-screen assistants. “Let’s get this show started, the crowd had been waiting long enough I’d say!”</p><p>Suddenly, the doors to the studio opened, and lights poured into the dark hallway, making Vaggie and Angel cover their eyes and blink them repeatedly to the glaring, multi-colored beams casting inward. The loud, deafening cheers pouring in did not help. Angel grit his teeth and pressed forward, adjusting to the sensory overload and marching forward guns drawn and weapons bared. Nothing was stopping him. Vaggie wanted to call out to him, but it was useless. And so, she just followed him. Guess they were just going to be walking right into the jaws of this blatant trap… No other choice.</p><p>Angel had stepped past the entryway along with Vaggie at his side. At their sides, and all around them, was the studio hastily turned into an arena of demons circling all around them in comfy seating for what must be one helluva show planned. Before them, in the center of this ring was a wide open space, some sort of Arena, well lit, which Angel had led Vaggie ahead into much to the jeers of the live studio audience. They were pleased to see them. Vox, presided above them in that booth. Audience and contestants... Seemed the entire studio was hastily built up for this. Planned. Orchestrated. As if they all knew and were just… Going to make a show about this. Angel was darting his eyes around, looking for Val, almost with desperation. Wanting nothing more than to just gut him, and end this. But more importantly… His eyes were scanning for Husk amidst the laughing, grinning faces all around him.</p><p>Vox had shouted out, quieting the audience down a bit once they were in the center. “You’ve kept the crowd waiting Angel! So rude, I thought you were a better showman than that!” He mocked, tilting his head in wry amusement. “Valentino’s a very patient man, you should be glad he isn’t here and it’s just me instead! Though, I’ve been told he is one of our -many- viewers right about now! Say hi!”</p><p>Interspersed in the crowd were cameras that were indeed rolling… News stations, entertainment channels, all of it, were airing. Val did promise this was going to be the show of a lifetime to them after all. Angel widened his eyes. They all knew, and were treating this like some damn game. His teeth grit and he started to breath in and out, anger rising. He lifted his pistol and squared it right at Val’s damned TV head. The two guards in the shadows beside him emerged, and leveled shotguns right down to Angel and Vaggie. “Ohohohoh! You be careful now, you aren’t the only one with a holy arsenal there Angie! You gotta play by my rules. You can take that risk and gun me down… Or, we can have some fun. And you can get a shot at saving your little kitty…” Vox grinned his way. Vaggie had her spear raised, darting her gaze around the restless crowd, and up to Vox. Then over to Angel. She had a bad feeling...</p><p>Angel’s gun had been so tightly gripped. Finger right over the trigger. He knew this would just end badly, but he didn’t lower his gun for a second. “WHERE IS HUSKER?!” Angel cried out, demanding to know over the laughter and growing excitement of the audience. All the sensations bordering on overwhelming, but he remained focused…</p><p>Vox rubbed his fingers together, examining his hand as he had spoken. “Ah, all in due time! He is here, nice and safe… Hell, we were going to have a nice reunion for you all! You think far too ill of me Angel..~” Vox chided, shaking his head. “Oh well, you may be unappreciative, but we’re all glad you’re here! We can get this show on the road proper, can’t we ladies and gents?!” </p><p>Vaggie hissed and shouted out herself. “We don’t have time for your games, give us Husk, and we can all walk out of here in one piece. I’d hate for you to get a crack on your screen…” Vaggie seethed, her vindictiveness and outward hatred rivaled even Angel’s.</p><p>Vox scoffed, shaking his head. “My Angie, you’ve got yourself some rude friends. But you know what, I’m still kind!”</p><p>He had raised his fist up and slammed it down! The lights for the audience turned off, as it was just the arena getting the highlight now for the cameras. The guards disappear into darkness, and lower their weapons, as the attention of Angel and Vaggie was swiftly directed to an area beneath this booth Vox was in. Lights turned on to reveal a door that had slowly begun to slide into the walls. The crowd cheered as Vox began to rile up the crowd again. Angel stared and aimed his guns at the doorway, Vaggie pointing her spear right at it alongside him.</p><p>“Tonight, ladies and gentleman, we have a ‘very’ special occasion! My dear and beloved friend Val is nothing if not forgiving! So, Angel, will have a chance to pay up for this… Disrespect, in signing himself off with others as if he can do better!” </p><p>The audience laughed at that. Right one que. Vox’s sinister chuckle was amplified by every voice in that audience that dug into Angel’s head as he stared down that doorway. </p><p>“He will have a chance to prove that he is worthy of the opportunity and gracious benefits Valentino provides! And has provided. But he must face someone else who is eager for that same prize…~”</p><p> Vox had let out a poignantly sinister laugh, as the shape of another holy weapon in that shadow’s hands began to appear. A spear. Followed by black clawed hands… Marching out slowly into the light. Angel’s eyes widened, and his posture immediately began to falter from its rigid, ready-for-anything stance. Because… He was not ready for this.</p><p>“And that other person is the radio demon’s former pet! Give a cheer for Husker, and you may start placing your bets on your cellular devices!” Vox had laughed with the uproar of the crowd’s cheers and excitement.</p><p> But all that sound seemed to have grown dull and muted in Angel’s senses as he had watched Husk walk out of that entry way. The cat was… Fucked up, to say the least. Faint bruises. Scratches. Cuts. Burns… So many injuries. Even stitching in his wings where he could easily see they tore into them. Flayed them in several areas. Angel’s breath hitched, and his eyes began to glisten in the flashing, multi-colored lights. Yet here he was, walking out of that room, with a hazy, dazed look to him. Angel knew this was real. And it wasn’t a nightmare. He automatically could tell what Val did to him…</p><p> Husk’s eyes scanned the area around them. He blearily gazed upon the multi-colored lights, the jeering crowd’s shadows, then down to the two people standing right in front of him. His previously golden eyes were now glowing with a glittering red. High to hell and back on Valentino’s intoxicating, poisonous fumes. And that look he saw in Husk’s eyes… Was the exact look Angel had seen in the mirror, many, many times before. The hazed, unfocused gaze slowly twisted into an expression of anger and contempt…</p><p>Angel’s own gaze however was significantly faltered. A far cry from the contemptuous, sharp glare of determination he had on walking into this building before… “H-husk…” Angel spoke out softly...</p><p>Husker glared and seethed, marching forward, clutching that spear tighter in his hand.</p><p>“Don’t you ‘Husk’ me you son of a bitch…” He seethed, sharp teeth gritting together in pure, unhindered rage… His voice shuddered and quivered. Devastated. Enraged. So much hatred packed into so few words that cut Angel to the core.</p><p>Vaggie looked to Husk, and to Angel with equal uncertainty as the door closed behind Husker, and Vox began to speak again. Angel and Vaggie backed up as Husker started walking towards them… Looking to be on the warpath himself just as they were coming in here. Vaggie had been looking around, eyes had been moving around for an escape point… And was finding none. They were stuck here with no way out of this. “We’re trapped…”</p><p>Her words barely registered to Angel. Gun trembling and lowering in his hand, away from Husk.. Vox’s words were much more intrusive and ringing in his head. “Tonight, these two will be fighting to the -DEATH!- We figured after seeing Angel’s plans, that we really ‘oughtta up the stakes a little bit! And it seems one of our contestants is getting cold feet! What’s the matter Angel? This is your big chance to make it all even! Sad Valentino wasn’t here..? Not to worry, after you square everything off, you can apologize then..~ Many, many times over…”</p><p>Vox had laughed and looked down to Husk, then snapped his fingers. “But… Without any further adieu…” Vox’s hand slammed down onto his terminal up there, to the cheer of the crowd. “FIGHT! And enjoy the show!”</p><p>Husker had gripped his spear and suddenly aggressively slashed forward! His wings spread and propelled him forward even faster, with pure malice! Vaggie dove right in front of Angel and blocked the first hit! The spears clashing together in sparks of holy magic burst off. Angel backed away and shook, his heart sinking in his chest! He couldn’t kill Husk! Vaggie seemingly, thankfully, caught onto this, however, already trying to reach out! Struggling to keep Husk from striking again!</p><p>“Husker! You… You have to stop this! That bastard’s lied to you! Whatever he’s told you, done to you, resist it, we came here for YOU!” She cried out, being shoved away. His spear raised again.</p><p> Angel just stood back from the both of them. Trying again to reach out to him... “H-husk! Why… Why a-are ya doin’ this?! That stuffs in your head, its fuckin’ with you, I know what its like, ya gotta snap out of it, I know ya can! Ya know his tricks!” Angel pleaded.</p><p>Husker’s head turned his way, spear glistening in the lights. “TRICKS?! You know them?! You would, w-wouldn’t you?! Like you tricked me into thinking you cared!”</p><p>Angel was shocked by that, but even more shocked by Husker lunging towards him, slashing his spear right at his chest! Angel cried out and dodged it narrowly. Ducking behind him and rushing behind Vaggie. Angel couldn’t shoot, and Vaggie was struggling to think of anything to do but defend for now… How long could she do it? Even that was uncertain to her. But she was going to try...</p><p>“Into thinking that we had a chance off of whoring yourself out again!” Husk started again. You left me, left me to just get taken up by that RAT BASTARD for all this didn’t you?! To get another shot with him?! All a fuckin’ ruse, you left me to die just like everyone else does! Well it’s not me who’s dying here! I gave everything for you, and you THREW IT IN MY FACE! Least I can trust Val to give -me- a shot, a stable fucking life not depending on some selfish ADDICT!”</p><p>Husker lunged again, Vaggie, thankfully, was pretty experienced, and had blocked his blows one by one. But he was truly relentless in his strikes! And was facing no counter-strikes from Vaggie! She eventually had huffed and lifted her boot, kicking him in the stomach and backwards! Angel’s hands around his guns were trembling as he backed up to just under Vox’s booth. The crowd was cheering this fight on between Vaggie and Husker. Angel tried to find what else to say, anything at all… But… He wasn’t wrong. He did abandon him when he needed him most. And took advantage of everything… Angel’s limbs felt like jelly, the guns feeling heavier and heavier… Tears began to stream down his face, he was trembling. He wasn’t wrong. He had left him behind... This was all happening so fast. Judgement day was coming at him like a brick, it felt like...</p><p>Vaggie shouted above the music and crowd, and above her own beating heart. Gripping her spear tightly, she was starting to sweat. But she maintained her rigid posture, ready for more as she yelled out to Husker. “You know Angel wouldn’t do that Husker, not on purpose! You and him have made your mistakes, but you have stuck it out together, haven’t you?! You survived with eachother!”</p><p>Husker turned his attention to her once again, snarling in fury. “You? Believing? In HIM?! That’s rich, being you were the one doubting from day one he could redeem! It was only ever Charlie who really made it all start, and now you’re saying you believe in him? What a fucking joke, I lived with him! He was leeching off everything and more as I tried to make it work, day by day! And I don’t mean -just- the fuckin’ money… I mean even my fuckin’ kindness!” Husk seethed, and charged to Vaggie again! His spear clashed into hers as another flurry of rapid assaults assailed the stalwart demon. </p><p>Vaggie’s spear clashes against each and every blow as Angel just stands off, hands shaking as he had been in utter agony. Helpless. Caught in a storm of lights, laughter, and roars of the crowd calling for blood. Overwhelming... He looked up to Vox, only to be met with a knowing grin that Angel could end this here and now. And that made this all worse… Vaggie’s voice cried out, cutting through Angel’s thoughts as he looked to the bloodthirsty Husk slashing away at her, trying -everything- to break through her faltering defense. “A-angel do something! Come ON!” She cried out, huffing. Blocking blow after blow. “This isn’t worth it Husk!”</p><p>Angel turned and looked at Husker… The feline’s eyes were ablaze in all-consuming rage. The red in his eyes fully ignited, and doused in kerosene. Devouring everyone in his path in burning hatred. Valentino manipulated emotions… And with Husk, it was so easy to twist that anger he kept away… Strongly refusing it from clouding him before... But that failed now. And lead all the way up to this. Angel had to try… Had to try for him. </p><p>“Husker--!” Angel cried out, stepping forward and trying to call out to him in the heat of the fight. As Vaggie blocked his onslaught of attacks, he heard Angel’s voice, and clearly was ignoring him…</p><p>“Husker, please! I’m sorry!” Angel said, tears openly streaming in the lights. He raised his gun right to him, hand shaking in place as he lined up the barrel to Husk… Vaggie was desperately blocking blow after block. Angel’s finger curled around the trigger  Trying to muster up the will to shoot as Husker just kept slashing and crashing his spear into Vaggie’s defense! Vaggie cried out! “H-husk, stop! Angel’s gonna-!”</p><p>Vaggie had her spear slammed into, and husk twisted his own holy spear, to jam it into the bottom of her weapons head and fling it aside! Vaggie raised her hands up and tried to reach out to re-attain her spear, but… Angel cried out as Husker had suddenly taken full advantage of her being disarmed, plunging his spear right up into her gut as she was reaching out!</p><p> Angel’s finger around the trigger shook, but never… Never squeezed.</p><p> Her eyes widened as a sharp gasp left her! She looked down to her stomach, knees immediately beginning to shake… She fell into Husk’s weapon, plunged all the way through her! Vaggie’s eyes looked at Angel in utter dismay over Husk’s shoulder. “T-tell Ch-charlie… I’m… I s-still… Still… L… ove… Her…” Was her last words, blood pouring over her bottom lip and starting to slide down her chin and down her neck. The center of her body was beginning to crumble as she spoke her last words. She fell apart in half, rapidly turning to dust right where Husk stabbed her. He pushed her way, the two halves of her dissolving into a pile of demonic dust… All that remained showing it was even her, was her red, loosely held together bow drifting atop the pile. </p><p>Husk turned to Angel now, eyes flaring red… As Angel held his gun right up to him. The gun shaking. He still couldn’t fire. Angel’s eyes streaming tears, hand covering his mouth with his other hand at what just transpired. She was dead. Dead for him. Because of him.</p><p> The crowd cheering, Vox, in the background, giving praise and egging Husker on. “One more and you’re in, kid! What a show, am I right people?!”</p><p>Husker had marched up, locking his eyes down to Angel, marching forward and standing in the center of the arena, watching Angel. “Gonna shoot me, huh? Or are you just wasting time?! Pretending you cared, only to come here and square things off by just using me as some sort bargaining chip for Val! I see right through you, you never gave a fuck about trying to be better! It was always comin’ back to fuckin’ this, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Angel had looked to him, his gun trembling in his hand. Even seeing Vaggie’s smoldering remains… He couldn't pull the trigger. He just couldn’t. He wasn’t wrong about any of it. Only Vaggie was… He did do awful things to Husk. Took advantage of so much… And he deserved so much better than this. Angel had his lip quiver, as he pulled his hand off his mouth, teeth grit together. He lifted up all four of his arms, and the one aimed at Husk went to his side, as he dropped all of his weapons all at once. The pieces clatter to the ground, causing the audience to pause in their jeering and laughter. Husk looked to Angel, red eyes gazing down to him in confusion as Angel fell to his knees, hands falling to his sides, limp. </p><p>“...No. It… It was never about that.” Angel said, the room oddly falling silent at Angel’s total surrender. Even Vox tilted his head in perplexity.</p><p>“But, none a’ that matters does it? We’re here now. And… I honestly came here, thinkin’ I could save ya, kill Val, and everyone else tryna give us that… Happy, walk-off-into-the-sunset bullshit… Hah…” Angel smiled. Looking up to Husk. “You’re prolly thinkin’ I’m so stupid, huh? Probably was… Because… That, at least, is what you’re right about. It was always gonna end like this… I, uh… People like me don’t get happy endings. No matter what I brought here, no matter how many weapons, or guns, or anythin’... Val was always one step ahead. And this is all just a show for ya’ll, right?” He lifted his head, briefly looking over to the audience, then back down, hanging his head. Frowning. “Well… I ain’t giving ya’ll a spectacular endin’ either… Cuz… Husky..~”</p><p>Angel tilted his head up to Husk. The feline having his spear aimed at Angel's throat… But his facial expression was looking more and more… Confused. Conflicted. His gaze softened. The red glowing in his irises still permeated the magic on him… But… It was losing its brightness. Its shine. Fading as Angel spoke.</p><p>“You deserve better. Better than me. Better than Val. And… You… You always been stronger than me. I loved that about you… I love a lot about you. And… That’s why I’m gonna make it easy for ya… There’s no way outta this… ‘Cept for you. You can work out a thing with Val. You can actually make a livin’ in this afterlife like ya deserve…” Angel had closed his eyes, tears still flowing down to his cheeks. </p><p>Husk’s eyes too, were beginning to have tears form in them. Shimmering, the red-eyed gaze starting to lose color…</p><p>“So come on, Husk… Do it. You can… You deserve this.” The crowd’s cheering began to return… They, ironically, began to join in Angel’s sentiment with much more enthusiasm. Vox grinned. </p><p>“Do it, do it, do it!” They chanted, with ever-growing enthusiasm. Husker’s hand shook. As he raised the spear up, looking to Angel’s smiling, tear-soaked face. The cheers grow louder, Angel’s hand fell to his sides. And he just waited quietly for the strike. Accepting all that would come. </p><p>Husk felt heat rush to his face. Tears streaming down as that redness, that was barely starting to fade from his eyes bloomed back to life. “Y-you… Are gonna sit here… And try to make me feel bad about this?! Try to be some fuckin’ sacrifical lamb thinkin’ you care just cuz you give up?! Just cuz you wont fight me?! You’re just a fuckin’ coward! Fuck you!” Husker had lifted his spear up and plunged it right down to strike right into Angel’s head!</p><p>But Angel just kept smiling… His expression was unchanging, even as Husk delivered his enraged blow. He knew his words were the truth… Unashamedly spoken, for once in his life.</p><p>As the blow came down to Angel, time seemed to slow… Angel had relaxed, fully. Just knowing the spear was coming for him. His thoughts drifted to better times… Sharing experiences with Husk at the bar back at the hotel. Moving into their new place, and getting all the furniture setup. Letting him do most of the work to be honest… But he was there for motivational support at least! Cracking jokes as they all got settled in. And the little times they had all throughout. Watching TV together late at night, talking over cheap TV dinners, grocery shopping together with what little they had… He wouldn’t die any other way. He was gonna go into the abyss, with these memories alone.</p><p>But… Suddenly, an explosion burst, and a flash of light had burst in front of him! Causing him to hear screams and cries out of panic after a massive, sudden explosion, of what sounded like a lightning strike right before him! He could feel the heat and radiant glow of it, and immediately opened his eyes, fluttering them open to behold… An imposing sight.</p><p>Three tall, brooding figures stood right before Angel… three creatures clutching their weapons in hand firmly. The area around them had been utterly decimated. The demons that had been making up that jeering audience had been blasted away from the building by that explosion, which also completely destroyed the penthouse around them. Roof, walls, glass, and all. Angel could feel the rain from the storm outside beginning to fall down upon him once more. As the glow faded from their very bodies, the figures were revealed to be three, stalwart exterminators staring down at Angel from above. All wearing similarly, easily recognizable armor that was known all throughout Hell. Smiling visages grinned down to him with their helmets, and impervious armor. The one on Angel’s left clutched two swords in her hands, the one on the right holding a large hammer on his right shoulder, and the one in the center, had a greataxe on her back. Her expression was not a smiling one however, it was just 3 glowing white circles that served as a very simplistic representation of mouth and eyes. She knelt down slowly to Angel’s level, her ominous gaze staring right into his soul. “Angel Dust.” Her voice had boomed. </p><p>As she began to speak, the other two walked off to the sides of the crumbling studio… Tending to others who needed them.</p><p>“I am Lyssra. And you… You are the one who we were told to watch over. Prayed for, by an… Old friend.” Her gaze turned to the right, Angel followed hers to the smoldering pile with the ribbon atop it… Her angelic comrade had knelt down over it, and was looking down to it with longing… Sorrow? Angel somehow just knew, despite her smiling visage, that that’s what it was, the way she moved and managed that pile of ash...</p><p>Lyssra looked back at him. Calling to his attention once more as she spoke. “You have been observed many times over. An addict… A whore... A murderer… And much more. But… What I watched over today… In this instance, it was not a sign of any of those things… No. In the face of certain demise, your true death, you chose selflessness… To, with your death, grant someone close to your heart the life you felt they deserved. A chance for something better.”</p><p>Angel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d never heard one of them speak, and… He didn’t really think one would be speaking to him. Booming with such authority… But grace. Certainty. She wasn’t bullshitting him. She meant every word. And she clearly wasn’t here to kill him, or she’d have done it by now.</p><p>“I-... I don’t understand… W-where is Husk? What-, where is HUSK?!” Lyssra looked to Angel for a moment longer, then turned her head to the left, where an angel also had been kneeling over a figure. Angel got up and ran over, away from the exterminator Lyssra and over to Husk. The hammer-wielding Angel looked to Angel with his permanently affixed smile. A deep voice spoke out two, simple words. “He lives.” As Angel had knelt down at his side and took the crumpled-up feline in his arms. He looked no worse for wear, unconscious for the time being by that blast, however…</p><p>Lyssra had risen up, and walked over to Angel once more, gazing down to him with her hands calmly at her side. Angel spoke, clutching Husk close. “Oh God… He’s safe… I’m… I’m s-so sorry Husk, for lettin’ it get this far…”</p><p>He had buried his head into Husk’s shoulder, hugging the limp, heavy body close to him. After a few more tears were shed, he lifted his head up, and Angel saw Lyssra gazing down to him again, kneeling down in front of him. “W-why? W-what are you doin’ here? Saving us for..?”</p><p>Lyssra lowered and shook her head. “I am not here to save anyone else. You saved Husker. I, we, are here to offer to save you.” She had exhaled slowly, looking down to Husker. Explaining onward. “Vaggie, one of our old friends, walked a path that we could not abide by. She fell. And though she violated her sacred charge, and abandoned her wings once more… We understood. And we close to her always continued to listen. For she remained devout. And good of heart. And… This final act, before she had come here… She prayed for us to watch over you. I knew not why, for you were damning yourself to vengeance… But in this final instance, when all seemed lost, you chose to sacrifice everything for another. You could not murder a friend, a loved one, for sins that were your own… And for that. And for our fallen comrade…” Her gaze briefly looked out to Vaggie. Her sword-wielding ally had looked back to Lyssra, nodding sadly as she had scooped up her bow…</p><p>“I do not offer redemption. Your sins… Your burdens… They are your own. And they have not hindered you from doing the right thing when it counted, Angel Dust.” Lyssra stood up. Angel followed her gaze as she rose to her feet, offering out her hand to Angel. “I offer ascension. To rise and join the ranks of the exterminators. Of Angels… Removed from this realm of suffering and anguish, and to hunt those who would do those like your friend harm… For what I have seen, you did not seek vengeance coming here. You sought peace. A conclusion. An end. And you were willing to give up everything you were for the happiness of someone you cared deeply for. And for that… Is where my offer extends.”</p><p>Angel could not look anymore astonished if his life depended on it. The rain falling down all around him as the three angels finally re-convened… The swordswoman held Vaggie’s bow in her two hands carefully. The hammer-wielding one turned and kept an eye out, scanning the horizon thoughtfully. “I… An Angel..? Me? You… You surely gotta be makin’ a mistake… I’m t-the worst candidate for that… I’m still all a’ those things ya said… A whore, an addict… That ain’t changin’, and you’d… Still?” He asked.</p><p>Lyssra had nodded. “You will learn to embrace our ways, or you will not. I will teach you, should you desire, but so long as you execute what will become your charge with the skills you have and will learn… I will be glad to be viewed as beneath my station to take you under my wing. You would live amongst many who do not share your exact sentiments… To describe the differences would be equal to trying to describe all the fish in the sea… It would be a different existence altogether. More peaceful, more stable… Again. Whatever choice you make, I will honor it. For this is a mere offer on behalf… Of an old friend. One who deemed you worthy enough to die for… And I agree, you were worthy.” She exhaled slowly, concluding her sentiment with a steady nod. “The choice is yours.”</p><p>Angel looked down to Husk… He wrapped one of his hands around his and held it close, thinking quietly to himself… As Husk, began to stir. Angel gasped quietly, immediately starting to speak as Husk’s eyes began to flutter, coughing somewhat as he stirred from his slumber. </p><p>“Oh, oh, Husk, shh, shh… It’s okay. It’s okay…” He had gripped his hand tighter, and Husk’s hand naturally squeezed back. Wrapping slowly and tightly around Angel’s hand. Angel couldn’t help but to smile, and start tearing up again.</p><p>Husker’s eyes blinked and fluttered open. Yellow eyes gazed around, but eventually focused in on Angel’s face right above him. “Angel..?” He asked, groaning. “I… I was going t-to… That bastard.. I… I was so angry… I’m… S-sorr--”</p><p>Angel rested another hand on his forehead and shook his head. “Shh… I know. Y-you couldn’t control it… I know… I know a lot…”</p><p>Husk’s gaze tilted around, looking to the 3 angels right in front of Angel, towering above them. He just exhaled slowly and then looked back to Angel. “Are… Are we done for? I coulda sworn an extermination was a few m-months out…”</p><p>Angel chuckled softly, shaking his head. “They were here… To make an offer… O-one I am thinking of accepting…”</p><p>Lyssra nodded her head. “We are not here to slay. The demons here will come back eventually. We are only here for our offer. And to recover our lost.”</p><p>Husk had looked up to Angel, grunting. Looking down to his hand. “I… I am sorry... “</p><p>Angel had gently cupped Husk’s cheek, staring him down fondly. “No… I am. Husk… They want me to become an Angel… An exterminator… And I think… I think I should.”</p><p>Husk widened his eyes and gasped, flinching in Angel’s grasp and looking up to the angels in shock for a brief moment, before looking back at Angel. “I… A-angel, you don’t… You don’t gotta do this. I… I’ll find a way, I’ll scrap together what I can, after everything I think we can--”</p><p>Angel patiently smiled his way and squeezed his hand. “I think I should… And I want you to be here... Okay..? For us both… I can help you, defend you, by huntin’ down all those demons who give you shit… Protect you f-from above… Just like you did for me all this damn time…”</p><p>Angel rose up, helping Husker up to his feet as Husker continued to speak, to protest. “Angel, we-- it’s… This isn’t somethin’ ya gotta do. I… I did it all for ya. I know what I said, but we can work it out, okay..? Please don’t…” Husker paused, as Angel looked at him. He averted his gaze a moment, then… Looked back up to Angel, with pleading, aching eyes. “Please don’t leave me…”</p><p>Angel had exhaled slowly, and turned to face him… He hesitated a moment, then leaned in, whispering in his ear. “I won’t be… I’ll be there. I promise.” Angel responded, lovingly. He pulled back, speaking louder. “I need you to tell the others… To… Tell Charlie. Everything… Okay, Husky..?”</p><p>Angel pulled from Husk. Husker’s one hand reached out for Angel, other hand on his hip, “I…” He wanted to say more. So much more. So much he couldn’t… Wouldn’t say… But… He just exhaled slowly, and nodded. Looking at him with a longing that was earnest and clear… But… Angel believed he had to do this. To be redeemed. Were they really going to do it? “I… I understand, Angel… I’ll t-tell everyone what happened…”</p><p>“Thank you... And please. If Charlie comes… Tell her that Vaggie said she still loved her. Because… She paid for helping me here…” Husker nodded slowly, sadly… He heard her final words, and was too blinded by rage to pay them any heed before… His shoulders slouched sadly, looking to the ground briefly. Angel had turned his head to Lyssra and the 2 other angels once again. He stood tall and lifted his head up to them confidently. “Lyssra… I accept your offer. I wish to ascend.”</p><p>She nodded slowly. Extending her hand out to them. Her wings, plated in armor began to extend… “Take my hand… And I will usher you into you into this new life… After death.”</p><p>Angel looked down to her hand. The point of no return… And took one last look back at Husk, giving him a warm smile, before looking back to Lyssra’s open hand, and planted his own within hers. She nodded and gripped gently. Her wings had extended, and spread wide open. The metallic armor plating them completely shined in the rainwater. And lightning cracked in the background, almost -too- timely…</p><p>“Then let it be done…” She said, coldly.</p><p>Husker watched as her wings had wrapped around Angel, luminous, white light had shone where Angel was standing as she had wrapped him in her embrace. Husker winced, blinking repeatedly as he stood there, watching in conflicted dismay, as ribbons of golden, holy magic had swirled all around the center of her enclosed wings. Wrapping and pouring into and being absorbed by Angel therein, and after a few moments, she had parted her wings, the wings being pulled aside to reveal Angel’s figure standing and generating a light that was not coming from Lyssra… But now, from him. Angel staggered backwards, as Lyssra retracted her wings, folding them back behind her gracefully and bowed her head quietly… </p><p>Angel had exhaled sharply, looking down to his hands as the light faded. Husker looked at him, he… Didn’t appear to be much different, the pinks and whites all the same... up until Husk flinched and backed up at Angel suddenly extending and beating a pair of magnificent, pink and white feathery wings. Spread out to show off quite the wingspan. He gasped, looking behind him and smiling, chuckling. “O-oh my God, Husk, look! W-wings! I don’t gotta deal with traffic ever again!”</p><p>Husk could only meekly smile, and murmur his response, looking onward, genuinely stunned. “U-until you get tired, yeah… Also, if there’s even traffic in Heaven. That wouldn’t be very heavenly if there was…”</p><p>Angel turned to Husk and rushed to him, taking his hands into his and giving him a tight, sudden embrace! Leaping up and beating his wings into the air to try to carry Husk up a bit in a jump, laughing with joy that Husk hadn’t heard him even attempt to emulate in months…</p><p> Husker extended his own wings, and laughed along with him. Able to ignore the pain from the explosion prior enough to twirl them around in a circle. “Don’t lose balance, if yer tryna be real fancy with those wings! Ughn!”</p><p>But, despite Angel’s excitement to start using them, Angel fumbled and staggered, the two falling and stumbling onto the ground below, Husker wincing and grasping at his aching ribs again. “Ngh, shit…”</p><p>Angel rushed over, holding him up, and had chuckled. “Oh, right, sorry Husky, I… I got a little bit carried away there, I-”</p><p>As Angel held him up, Lyssra spoke again. Her gaze briefly trailing off to the horizon... Then turned back to Angel. “It is time for us to go. We’ve overstayed our welcome… Say your goodbyes, and we will usher you to your new home. We’ll be by the edge.” And at that, the trio turned and walked to the edge of the now-destroyed studio, looking down over the edge and sharing words amongst eachother…</p><p>Husker had looked to Angel and frowned. “I… D-does this mean you’re going to be hunting me if we see eachother again?”</p><p>Angel had turned and slid his hands into Husk’s. “I’m… I’m not gonna do that. I… I love ya. That’s what I’ve been meanin’ to tell ya this whole time… And that’s why I’m doin’ this… I came here, thinkin’ I was gonna make a huge difference, save you, kill Val and anyone else in my way… But I was just powerless. They made it into a game… And I couldn’t do anything. But now… I gotta chance. That’s why I’m doin’ this… You spent so much time doin’ stuff for me… I gotta return the favor. And prove Charlie wrong in the process…”</p><p>Husker had exhaled slowly. This was a lot to soak in, even more than the brutal interrogation and breaking-in he’d been enduring for the past several hours… He had squeezed Angel’s hands tighter, tears starting to return. He chuckled and closed his eyes again… “That… No, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard… Thinkin’ you could do all this, and you gotta do this, just to… Protect me. And… Lovin’ me is the dumbest of ‘em all.” He chuckled, squeezing his hands. “And… I guess I’m even dumber for believing it, huh?” </p><p>“Husky… I’m gonna see you again, I don’t care what these Angels expect o’ me really… What… We come down here, once a year, kill demons, I bet they gotta quota… I’ll kill my share, then come and find you… Okay? We can… We can make it work. We… We’re going to make it work.”</p><p>Husk squeezed his hands and exhaled slowly, cutting him off. “I trust you, Angel… I’ll miss you though. I’m… Sorry things couldn’t have been better.” Husker looked away momentarily to the angels waiting for him. Then back to the… Well, literal angel before him. “I feel awful with what I said, I just… I wanted better. I feel like I have so much t’say but we don’t have all the time in the world… I dunno if I ever will…”</p><p>Angel had leaned in and gently cupped his face in his hand once again. His lips pressing gently on Husk’s cheek. Husker closed his eyes and felt his aching body just… Slouch, relax, into that kiss. His eyes closed. Twitching into a smile. Angel pulled away and eased his bottom pair of his hands on his waist briefly, then pulled him into a hug. Angel’s wings now wrapping around Husk for a brief, but cherished moment. </p><p>“I’ll see you again. I promise…” Was his final words. Angel had turned, walking up to Lyssra and the other to exterminators. Angel had spoken up to her, and they shared very few words, before, one by one, and Angel was the last to go… They had dropped off the edge and flew up into the hellish, red skies. Angel took a little bit longer, but Husker’s final glimpse of him was him soaring right up after his heavenly friends… Wings flapping and soaring high up into the crimson skies before being long out of sight. Husker exhaled raggedly, turning and starting to limp to what remained of the stairs. Getting down wasn’t gonna be easy. Least those Angel’s coulda done is given him a ride down before fuckin’ off.</p><p>As this thought came to him, he had heard a sudden roaring blaze slam down a distance behind him. Heat washing against his feather in brief intensity.</p><p>A familiar, young voice called out to him. “H-husker, what happened?!” She cried out. Husker had hung his head and turned to the voice, raising his head up, and looking over to the pile of ash, then back to Charlie. As he thought about where to start… He figured there was no better place. His eyes narrowed her way, clutching his fur tighter.</p><p>“You were wrong, princess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not the end, end! I will be making 2 more chapters for both this ending and the alternate ending that get into some quite wholesome content. Hope you all enjoy. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It'd been some time since the odd twist of fate at Val's studio.  Husker had just been doing what he'd always done after that. His best. But, come extermination night, he was silently expecting a certain someone to come down to see him. And arrive his beloved Angel did, to regain much of the time they have lost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas everyone! This is my little gift to everyone this holiday season, the finished story of Wing &amp; Flame. I loved writing these out, and despite all the struggles to make this one good, I feel I'm still proud of this work when I was worried I wouldn't be for some reason. Nonetheless, I hope you all have a fantastic bit of holiday cheer, and I hope reading this gives you that!</p><p>Everything will be okay, and I hope you get a ton of cool gifts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That time of year came again. The massive, haunting clocktower in the center of Pentagram city let loose its deep, rumbling chimes, and within minutes, the angels poured out from the sky. Screams, gunfire, explosions, it all rang out as the annual culling of Hell’s population kicked right on back up like a raging storm. Chaos spilled from above and roared all throughout the streets. Cars screeching, crashing. Glass breaking. Lightning smiting the profane earth beneath it. </p><p>Husker had hummed quietly, leaning up against the bar while quietly listening to the jukebox in the corner of the bar click several times, then start to rotate records within its vast banks. That’s pretty much where most of the budget of this place went, except the booze of course. Which Husk worked on adding a bit better inventory for that didn’t totally taste like watered-down piss. </p><p>Year was a bit of an upturn he had to say. Being a single roommate was rough, but, hey, after that stunt blowing up that damn studio? His name had a bit more attached to it after that. Being close to the first guy to get redeemed down here. Interviews, which he begrudgingly obliged after getting a sizable bit of payments, and the open hand of the Princess. She was allegedly starting the hotel up again, after what Husk told her that night. But he was going to believe it when he saw it.</p><p>Though, he was inclined to believe it, after telling her that pile of ash was Vaggie’s, she looked like he’d just shot her in the chest all the way through.</p><p>Vaggie wasn’t that bad after all, he figured. Making all this possible… Helping Angel as much as she did.<br/> He was still debating whether or not to come back and help Charlie with the Hazbin Hotel 2.0… </p><p>Husk reached his hand back and grabbed for his glass of rum. He took a slow, steady sip, let the bitter liquid fill his mouth, and swallowed, letting out a sigh. “Cheers to ya, wherever yer at, Vaggie.” He remarked to himself, giving a little nod of respect. “Hope it’s better than here.”</p><p>Husker was about to go in for another drink, when he had seen the door violently shoved open. </p><p>There his boss stood, rushing inside. “Barkeep, Husk, help, help! Don’t let them take me, I-!”</p><p>Suddenly, a gleaming white spear had shoved and thrust right into the spine of his fat, grace-less boss. The gluttonous demon's body soared across the room right under the dart board at the end of the bar, knocking it on his head as it fell off the nail in the wall, clattering to the floor.</p><p> Husk looked to the other end of the room as his boss had groaned, clutching at the spear in his back, hissing and squirming as holy magic burned and made his flesh sizzle and pop like a cannibal's barbeque. </p><p>There, a multi-armed, slender fitting figure stood in the doorway. A wide, pearly grin spread across his face as he had started walking towards the center of the room. Husk had his hand on his gun he kept taped behind the counter, reaching underneath to start taking it out.</p><p>The figure walked past, and Husk hesitated, seeing a golden tooth shine among those rows of sharp, glimmering teeth. And more so at the metallic gloved hand, that rose up to him. </p><p>As Angel walked past, flashing a smile, and giving a wink of his now single eye, the other hidden behind a tuft of his thick, lavish hair, clawed fingers walked up his chest, and curled flat hovering over his collarbone and briefly draping under his chin. “I’ll be with you shortly, baby… Just gotta deal with business first…~”</p><p>Husk felt his breath leave him a bit, as Angel’s hand slipped away with it in his palm. He immediately, however, let go of his gun and let it slide to his side again, leaning forward to watch as Angel approached the impaled demon.</p><p>“W-w-w-wait, w-we can work something out, you don’t gotta-” Angel had smirked and twisted the spear within him more. The demon cried out, as his body began to crumble, and turn to ash. He yanked out the spear, scattering a trail of dust all across the floor. </p><p>As the rest of him dissolved, Husk piped up again. “Well, guess I’ll have the janitor clean that up, since this is basically my bar now, huh?” He added dryly, giving Angel a deadpan expression to contrast the brightly glowing exterminator before him.</p><p>Angel grinned, turning around and placing his spear onto his back. It floated idly beneath his shoulder blades, magically hovering in place as he walked right up to him. “Mm, as if you really mind. I Think I did you a favor.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you did… Don’t expect free drinks for it.” Husker retorted, but couldn’t help but half-smile at Angel. “Even if you do look like a scary as all Hell exterminator.”</p><p>Angel had stepped forward, sliding his hands on Husk’s shoulders, the other two resting on his waist. And even the third pair of arms reached out and had slipped Husk’s gun out of his waistband, and slid it easily onto his bar all in one, fluid, smooth movement. “How ‘bout I get a kiss for it instead, huh..~?” He’d been definitely preparing for this. Husk just knew. And Husk also knew the second he came in the door it was going to happen. </p><p>And he didn’t mind much. At all.</p><p>He tilted his head and had pressed his lips up against Husk’s gently… Husk had reciprocated, but his affection was measured. Tender. Soft. Loving. His eyes fluttered shut, and as the bar cat leaned back up against the bar at Angel’s advance, he leaned his head forward into the kiss. His head tilted softly, ear twitching a bit as their mouths connected. The warmth between the two of them branched together through their limbs as Husk’s arms also reached up and slid around Angel’s body, clutching softly upon finding his hips. Angel’s halo hovered above them both like a mistletoe...</p><p>Angel had kept his restraint as well, surprisingly enough. He was staying within the loving, and kindred embrace that Husk had wanted all throughout. He held it for a while, then carefully leaned and pulled back, his mouth letting out a cool sigh down Husk’s chest. One of his hands slipped down and rubbed over his heart. “I missed ya, kitty…”</p><p>“I… I missed you too, Angel.” Husk replied, taking a slow exhale as well as those words rolled off his tongue in a sober whisper. His warm, booze-scented breath filled with relief. “Don’t care if it's the drinks talking, I miss having you at the apartment.”</p><p>Angel had let out a little sigh of melancholy. “Heaven ain’t really the paradise it’s promised. Definitely when you ain’t there…” Angel’s right hand lowered down from his hip and eased over his hand. “But… This sorta gig ain’t just something to walk away from. Some things never change, eh? First Val, now a ton of Angels…” He shook his head. “Lyssra is real understanding though. I’m gonna see what I can do to make arrangements like this… More normal, instead of just a year by year basis. You deserve so much more than that, Husky..~”</p><p>Husk chuckled and looked to his side, gazing off. He opened his mouth to dismiss, and to just ignore Angel’s words. He didn’t need to do that, or, he could live on with something like that. But… Angel was right. He could. But he shouldn’t have to. Angel was looking out for him. It wasn’t a burden to have someone care. Husk looked up back to Angel, grunting. “Yeah, that’d be good. Hey, I, uh… Got something we can do tonight. Something to just enjoy and remember for… Whatever yer doin’ up there.”</p><p>Husk lifted his hands up and gently removed Angel’s. As Angel stepped back, allowing Husk to pass by him he watched him, chuckling. “Ooh, you had a sweet little idea for our date huh?”</p><p>Husker had walked over to the jukebox idly playing some of the music it had been. Definitely not the aura he wanted for what he was about to propose. After tinkering with some of the buttons and such, the discs began to rotate within the machinery. And once a new one locked into place and the record began to play, the bar had filled with slow, smooth jazz music. Husker stepped forward and had lifted his hand up, offering it to Angel and giving a curt smile his way. “A dance.”</p><p>Angel couldn’t help but laugh, stepping forward and placing his hand in Husk’s. “Oh my God… Wow, that is so goddamn cheesy…”</p><p>Husker had looked a bit discouraged for a moment, before Angel squeezed his hand again to grab at his attention. “And sweet... “ Angel’s eye lovingly gazed down at Husk, his facial features relaxing in genuine delight. “I would love to have a dance with you. And just go where the night takes us. It’ll be nice to remember as I figure everything out… Up there.”</p><p>“It will for me too.” Husk said, piping up again with a reassured expression. “You uh… Know how to dance right?”</p><p>Angel smirked. “Who ya think ya askin’ handsome?”</p><p>Husk scoffed and slid his hands into Angel’s, lifting them up to their sides. “No, I mean… Slow dance, steady, measured with people. Ya know, romantic and all that, right?”</p><p>Angel had looked down a moment and shrugged. “Think you can teach me, lead the way?”</p><p>The handsome cat had huffed. “Yeah, I think I can manage that…”</p><p>Angel slid his hands down into Husk’s, while keeping one pair on his shoulders. He at least could tell that was probably the most comfortable position for this. Husk gave a reassuring nod to him. “Just follow my lead, relax, and go with the flow.”</p><p>Husk stepped forward, and he began to slowly lead them both to start slow dancing to the music. The two had quietly enjoyed the simple time-lost intimacies. Husk only had to correct Angel’s foot positioning twice, and Angel smoothly swayed around him for several seconds. Husk looked up to him and had maintained a warm smile. Angel gazed down to him with equal fondness as they slowly circled around and around. Their hands placed and holding onto eachother gently. But both could feel how the other had wanted to grip tighter, not let go, not again. Husk’s smile slowly began to fade. Angel’s did too, watching him, as their dance continued… Angel reached one hand on his shoulder up, and slid it along his chin. “Husk…”</p><p>“Do you have to go back..?” Husk asked, a melancholic gaze drifted away from Angel’s eyes, but the looming shimmer of tears could be seen on his yellow, glittering orbs.</p><p>Angel tilted his chin to coax him back to looking at him. He leaned into Husk and planted a kiss on his head, slowly sliding back, continuing to sway quietly with Husk. “I do… For now. I promise, Husky… I’m going to do the very best I can. Being redeemed is…” Angel’s voice wavered a bit. Optimism had been derailed by a sense of caution. And a bit of uncertainty. The mixed feelings in his briefly paused breath filled the air.  “An experience like I can’t describe. But seeing how Heaven is firsthand..? It ain’t a paradise as it’s advertised… And I wanna be down here, with a little kitty I love..~ But I gotta find that way first, okay?” Angel reassuringly lifted a hand up to his cheek, slowing their movements to a stop.</p><p>Angel’s thumb slowly slid a tear off Husk’s fuzzy cheek and whiskers. “I love you. And you deserve th’  time o’ day… And I promise, I’m gonna find a way…”</p><p>The music still was playing in the background as Husk had chuckled softly. Shaking his head after seeing the genuineness in Angel’s gaze. “I thought I’d hold it together better than this, just enjoy the night, I just… Hate not having ya down here.”</p><p>Angel nodded slowly, wrapping Husk in a warm, tight hug. He rested his head on his. “I’m going to do my best, Husky. For you. I just need you to be stronger a little bit more, alright old man?”</p><p>Husk scoffed. Wrapping his arms tightly around Angel’s hips and spine, hugging him close as well as he rested his head on his fluffy chest. “Hah, I already am doin’ pretty damn good at that, I’d say. It’s just… I hope this ain’t the end. After all, I…” Husk stammered out, trying to find and piece the words together as if it were a jigsaw puzzle. He let out a small, frustrated sigh that grew more restless each time he tripped on yet another of his words. “After what we talked about, I realized I pushed you, and-- everyone else away so much. And… I shoulda been way more honest… With my feelings. And now it feels like I won’t ever have that chance. You know?”</p><p>Angel had tilted his head, a warm expression plastered across his face as he had listened to Husk’s words, and understood them clearly despite their fumbled tone. Angel eased one hand up from his waist to his shoulder, and his hand on his shoulder went up to his cheek. His other arm had been in sync with this movement.</p><p>“It’s hard… I get it. Just cause I ain’t an old fart doesn’t mean I don’t.” He smirked Husk’s way, adorning a warm smile. “Thank you for telling me. But… You will have that chance, babe. I promise it. You can trust me… Always. We’ll find a way. Now c’mon handsome, you promised me a dance, let’s enjoy it huh..? It’d be so rude to be a downer for a girl like me..~”</p><p>Husk paused, leaning into the hands on his cheeks a moment, thinking. A smile cracked up at the corner of his lips. “Yeah, yeah… Thanks Angel.” Husk let out a sigh of cool relief. </p><p>Everything was going to be okay.</p><p>The feline gripped his hands somewhat tighter around Angel’s, fingers curling between his, and Angel doing the same. Angel’s hands lowered back down to his shoulders and hips as the two began to once again start to sway slowly to the pleasant backdrop of ambient jazz music humming out of the jukebox in the corner of the bar. Outside the windows, a car screeched down right across the street and into a lamppost, promptly exploding on the other side of the street. </p><p>The building shook, as a bit of dust drifted down to the floor around them as they danced upon it, and didn’t stop. A flurry of gleaming light, followed by some screams filling the air, couldn’t drown out the two in some genuine perfect harmony together. The two stopped as the song came to a slow end. Husk tilted his head and looked out to the backdrop of destruction that was just continuing to grow outside. </p><p>“Shit, well, you think we should board something up, or--” Husk began to speak. But was quickly interrupted as Angel had slipped a hand over his cheek and pulled him back to look at him. Angel’s lips pressed once again against Husk’s. This time, the intimate gesture had far more drive and passion to it. Lower arms wrapped fully around Husk’s waist, as the old cat's eyes fluttered, almost dreamily, then came to a close as he had just melted in the arms of the glittering Angel over him. Husk’s own arms wrapped around Angel’s back, as Husk had leaned backwards, as Angel leaned forward. They had still maintained that perfect harmony as Angel leaned Husk over to kiss in the golden, warm light of the bar. And the illumination of smoldering flames pouring in from the streets outside. </p><p>The night was filled  with the sound of intermittent explosions. Pops filled the air as bullets practically rained into the sky trying to take out several winged members of Heaven’s warriors. Husk’s thudding, love-struck heartbeat drowned all of it out as he embraced that lovely, warm, genuine kiss to his favorite, romantic, jazzy tunes.</p><p>No better night here in hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>